No One Knew Me
by Nijimi Daiquiri
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. TEMP. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

No One Knew Me

Chapter 1

_'Who are you again?' It chuckled, the hysterical voice echoing through his mind, 'Who? Wait- what was I talking to? Oh well...'_

Canada turned over in his bed, attempting to block out the voice with the velvety goodness of his pillow, the blankets surrounding him like a shield, "...Please...leave me alone." He mumbled, starting to become slightly angered at the voice. It never left, even through his sleep he could hear it laughing and forgetting who he was; he hated how much it sounded like the others who had always questioned who he was. It was growing to be so tiring, always listening to the repetitive chuckles and high pitched, insane questions, always having something to do with-

_'I heard something- where did that come from? Strange...I don't see anything.'_

Him, it always had something to do with that one infuriating question. Who? He was sick of it, that stupid voice was driving him over the edge already, "Please...I'm trying to sleep..." He mumbled, covering his ears in a failing attempt to block out the noise, he wasn't crazy...he really wasn't- it just, that voice came from nowhere...one day it just appeared there. Now it wouldn't leave him alone, it's been two months since he hasn't had a good night's sleep, he would always hear the voice's insulting comments and hurtful words, there's no way to handle that. He felt like he was locked in a small cage- made from his own mind, and it was killing him. It was starting to hurt, it was starting to get to his head.

_'I didn't see you there, who are you?'_

It's not that he gave up, "I'm Canada." It was only because he was tired of it, he didn't want anything to do with it, maybe if he gave it what it wanted it would go away?

_'Never heard of it.' The voice mocked, 'Are you sure you're real? I don't think you are...since nobody seems to notice you and you're always invisible.' It continued, 'You just want to be like them. You want to be something when you know you can't...' He laughed dementedly, the sound wavering through the house before settling down, 'You could never be noticed! You have nothing to be noticed for...what can you do to get some attention? __**Nothing**__, you're just a pathetic nobody!'_

That was new, it had never insulted him in that way- or even held a steady conversation with him, "...I...I'm not pathetic, and I'm a great country. I'm sure I could be noticed if I wanted to..." Was it his fault he preferred to be peaceful? Surely that wasn't a bad thing...

_'Ha, just keep lying to yourself, nothing you do would ever make you be noticed. You're too worthless to amount to anything!' Snickered the voice, leaning on the door frame leading straight to the living room- which connected to the kitchen._

"I can amount to something." He turned around, glaring at the figure leaning on the door, "Stop trying to put me down and leave me alone already! Can't you see how desperate I am to sleep? I haven't had a proper night's rest since- who knows? I'm tired of your shit you little-!" He was harshly cut off when he saw the other staring at the sharp object in his hands, "...W...what are you doing?" He received no response, the other continuing to twiddle around with the knife, "...P-put that down, it's dangerous!"

_Turning around, his mirror image sneered at him, '...What, too much of a push over to do anything?' He walked over to the slightly scared Canadian, 'Start being a fucking somebody you damn tool.'_

"I'm not a tool- stop insulting me, dammit! Just leave me alone, eh?" He shouted back, standing up to face on himself, "If there's nothing I can do then I don't mind! At least I don't get targeted by the world- I'm not my damn brother!" He hissed, grabbing the others collar, who in turn yanked on his hair, "Can't you go bother someone else? I'm not in the mood!"

_Starting a slow chuckle, it continued to keep the glare, '...So you're going to just bend over for the world? What are you some hoser? Start acting like the second biggest country on the planet and take fucking control for once!' He shouted back, pushing him away while threateningly pointing the knife at him, 'I'm sure if you start doing a few things here and there, someone is bound to notice you. Don't let that Russia guy just sit on you, just stand up for yourself at least once in your life!' He yelled._

Matthew looked down at the floor, balling up his hands so tightly they turned white, "...I can't do anything about that. If he want's to sit on me then he can, it's Russia for God's sake-"

_'Exactly! Why can't you just make them say...' He leaned in closer and whispered, 'It's Canada for God's sake! Act a bit more like you did back in the days...with the experiments and the murders-'_

The Canadian frantically shook his head, "No- there's no way I could ever harm anyone else ever again- it's also illegal, please stop telling me to do something I can't."

_The voice sneered, '...It's not that you can't, Matthew. It's that you won't.' He hissed, '...Wouldn't you like to be noticed for once? Wouldn't you like to get revenge on the people who always forget who you are...um...what was it again? America, right?' He mocked, feeling the other clench his teeth, 'Why don't you just take control for once? Start off with something simple...something people can't accuse you of...' He gently handed the trembling man the knife, '...Let's go do a few things...I'm sure you live in a deserted enough place...you also have a basement...'_

Again. He shook his head, yet didn't let go of the knife, "...No...I...I won't do that-"

_'Just once...I'm sure you'll like the feeling...' He smirked, '...You've been good for almost your whole life...let's be just a tad bit secretive now...a bit more darker...a bit more like me, eh?'_

He gulped, clenching the knife tightly in his hands, "...I...I..." He stuttered, feeling completely overwhelmed by intense opposing emotions- he felt like he was being ripped apart, "...I...I can't...there's no way- I would never do anything like that!" He yelled, trying to place the knife on the counter, only to find it remaining in his hands, "...No- I won't do this! I can't, it's completely immoral! It's bad, I'll get caught and punished- I'll be sent to jail!"

_But the voice continued, '...Matthew...what makes you think they can catch you- if they can barely even notice you?' He sighed, 'Plus, I'm sure if you hide the evidence enough, nobody would suspect a thing...'_

Somehow, that sounded tempting, "...They...they wouldn't suspect me? At all?" He asked himself quietly, the room still filled in silence besides his own mindless muttering, "...If I...they can't even see me...they wouldn't be able to..." The knife sat clutched between his hands, "...I could get away with it? Can I really?" More silence, "...I could get away with murder..." He stated.

_'Yes, yes you can...now do you understand where I'm coming from?' He asked again, clutching the hand with the knife in it, '...You could get away with it- and I'll help you! I'll always stick by your side...'_

Matthew stared at himself intensely, before waiting some more, thinking deeply into the subject, thinking about all the possibilities. Strayed in the silence, he answered his mind, "...I understand..." He whispered quietly, yet feeling strangely detached, almost like he lost a part of himself...but...that didn't matter right now did it? "...Soon enough...I'll be noticed..." Silence continued to engulf the room as the Canadian continued talking to the invisible being before him.

_It's not like there was much of a __**difference**__. _

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

The stoic Canadian walked up to his seat, sitting next to his brother and Japan, then Papa and England, "...Hey, Alfred..." He tried, raising a hand in a small greeting.

"Huh?" The other man turned around, looking for something before smiling, "Oh, Mattie! I didn't see ya there, bro! What'cha doin?" He asked casually, walking over to the upset Canadian, "I like totally had this awesome freakin plane- sadly It crashed...so now I have to build another one..." He sighed, waiting for his brother to reply, "...Matt? You alright there?"

He quickly chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine...sorry, I just kind of zoned out. Anyways, I've been fine...there's been a mild disturbance- but I took care of that." He smiled, "You should probably sit down now, the meeting is about to start." The American quickly went over to sit down before anyone scolded him, but then shortly after he began talking loudly and eating, so it wouldn't have made a difference, "I feel a bit off..." He frowned, holding his head from the massive migraine he had suddenly gotten.

France immediately noticed his son had begun to act strange, "...Mathieu, are you alright?" He asked quietly, patting the others back, "Do you need to take a break? We have some pain killers in the restroom..." He offered, but only received a shake of the head, "...Alright, if you say so, mon cher. Just don't stress yourself, it would really do you better to go get some pain killers if it's a migraine though."

Canada turned down the offer and tried to listen to the meeting, in which Germany was already yelling at someone and screaming something about the global economy, he honestly did care, but right now, with this killer migraine, there's no way in hell he could concentrate without feeling disoriented, "Ah...e-excuse me, I have to head to the restroom." He called quietly and stood up, which no one paid attention to. He quickly ran into the wooden door with a 'mens' sign in front of it, before shutting the door and walking over to the sinks, feeling even more nauseated and sick; his hands were shaking and his skin had even paled by a few shades. That wasn't very healthy for a nation, they never got sick unless it had to do with the actual country itself.

_'Are you feeling a bit ill today, Matthew?' Asked himself, hanging by the corner of the room, checking his reflection in the mirror, 'You should get some rest when you get home. I'll be there, right next to you, making sure you're alright.' He smiled at the other, but began looking at himself in the mirror; which he didn't show up on. He fixed his hair and turned over to the Canadian, 'Do you want some of these?' He asked, holding up some strong medication._

Nodding, he walked over to the man, and grabbed the pills, pushing a few out and swallowing them whole, along with some help from the cup of water next to him. He gasped, feeling exhausted beyond belief, "...T-thank you...I just hope they kick in quickly." He coughed, "It feels horrible, my head is pounding..." He complained, closing his eyes shut and clutching his throbbing headache.

_Slowly walking over to him, he spoke quietly, 'I'm sure it'll go away quickly...are you sure you're not imagining it?' He asked, only to receive a glare._

"I'm sure, it feels too real to be fake." He hissed out, "I would know if it was my imagination." He stated, making the other chuckle lightly. It didn't matter though, because after a few more minutes, the headache had drastically dulled, feeling like a huge weight off his shoulders, "I guess it would be smart to take Papa's advice and not stress myself, the migraine honestly came from nowhere..."

The door creaked open, signaling the arrival of a new guest, who seemed to not even notice him as he walked right past, getting in between him and himself, "...Um, excuse me, Russia?" He received no response as the other continued to wash his hands from the dirt that seemed to be stuck to his hands, "...Excuse me...?" He tried again, yet got no response but the other looking around for a moment.

"...That's strange...I thought I heard something..." He mumbled, cleaning his hands off quickly and slipping on his gloves, which had accidentally knocked over the pills they were thrown on to, "Oh, someone must have left these out." He mumbled, yet did nothing about the spilled contents, and proceeded to walk out, feeling something slightly hit his shoulder, "...What the...?" He turned, facing nothing, "...That's strange, da...?"

The door closed and inside stood an angered Canadian, who wasn't even noticed, "...I was _right here._" He hissed, "How can you miss me? I'm the second largest country in the world! There's no way someone could miss me- I'm just like them, a physical being! What's wrong with them?" He shouted, continuing to talk to himself, "I swear I'm going to kill one of them some day-"

_'Calm down, Matthew...I'm sure you will someday, but for now...just lay low and wait for an opportunity...' He smiled, 'Take what you can get...I'm sure if you grab one of them, and teach them a lesson, they'll follow your every order...just like Russia does to everyone.' He smirked, 'Kidnap a small country, one that wouldn't cause much attention and teach them...break them until they're so shattered they can't even fix the pieces...'_

"...I can't think of anyone...the small countries only come here during world meetings...and this is only a G8. Which means there aren't many small countries besides England, Italy, and Japan..." He sighed, "...They wouldn't notice me...England would tell me to blow off or something; since he always confuses me with America...and Papa would notice quickly...Italy is always by Germany's side and...he would give up right away; there would be nothing to do." He hissed, "...There's Japan...but...I don't think that would be very smart..."

_The voice came back, 'Who would notice him? He's always locked up in his house, he never comes out, nobody ever really does much with him; and the ones that do aren't even here.' He stopped, 'Besides America, but he's always busy with other things anyways...who would notice Japan? He seems like an easy target...I'm not sure if he would really break quickly though...he's very silently stubborn.'_

Matthew sighed and leaned against the wall, "...I don't want to try him, he went up against my brother and kept going, it'll take something pretty big to make him give up like he did after world war 2..."

_'Calm down there...I said break him, not kill him...we need him alive for a few things...before you go ahead and kill him. The hard part is catching him though, since he always says no. Or some form of no.' The voice chuckled, 'He sure has a way to get you thinking he's nice, but he's just sugar coating his words.' Stated the voice matter-of-factly._

"...I didn't know that...but...I might as well, nobody would notice a recluse like Japan for a while...it'll be enough time." He clicked his tongue and walked towards the door, quickly looking back at himself, who only smiled darkly and quickly vanished into a plume smoke. After a few moments, Matthew sighed and walked out of the door, into the meeting, where he quietly went over to sit in his chair, "Did I miss anything important?" He asked his neighbors on the table, whom only Japan answered.

Looking shocked, he smiled for a moment in a guilty way, "C-Canada-san, I didn't even...u-um, well, no, you didn't really miss anything. Alfred's being going on and on about making us super size our McDonald's meals which- have nothing to do with this. Yet he insists." Sighed Japan, looking over at the now happy American with a burger, "Do you have anything important we should discuss about?" He asked calmly, not seeming to pay attention to the others cold stare.

"I don't think they would listen, you see...I'm not very noticed." He spat, "...Even you didn't notice me, yet you always say you feel as if there's another presence in the room. Which is me, then you worry about me, and don't even see me there." He whispered angrily, holding back a glare.

Kiku looked even more ashamed, "...I'm sorry, Canada-san...you're just...it's very hard to notice you." He mumbled quietly.

The Canadian tightly balled his hands, nails accidentally digging into his skin and drawing blood, "...It's alright." He managed not to hiss out that part, "...But it would make me feel better if I was noticed." Again, the small man apologized, yet when he looked around, not a single person was even paying attention to them; Papa and England were fighting, America was eating his burgers, Russia was scaring China in a corner, and Germany was busy trying to get the room in order and make Italy stop crying. He gave a small twitch of a smile, before turning back to Kiku, "...Say, Japan...have you ever been to my house? Maybe when you have time, I could teach you more about my culture...we could go ice skating, or try some maple syrup...?"

The man seemed to be deep in thought about it, taking a few minutes to process the information and narrow it down to a few options, "...Ano...I...I guess it would be a good experience; to learn about your culture...I don't think I know much about you- even Russia-san has more influence on my country than yours does..." He sighed, "...Yet I don't think I can make it...maybe some other time-"

"It's alright, I understand people are busy, and this is a meeting...even if nobody is really doing much." He sighed, looking back at the restroom, and smiling lightly before trying to do his nonexistent work.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Once the meeting had ended, almost everyone rushed to leave, except for the few who either had plans or were just taking their time; of course, Japan was working, and Canada was taking his time. The larger nation had watched for the longest time, straining his eyes, just to look closely at what the other nation was doing; it seemed like nothing. In his haste and the right moment of time, he walked over to the Japanese, "Hey Japan-" He placed a strange cloth over his mouth, "Does this smell like chloroform?" He asked innocently, watching as the other nation closed his eyes and blacked out, leaving him just as defenseless as he needed.

Chuckling at how easily the other had fallen, he quickly locked the door and started business; tidying the papers in the room, taking the man's files and placing them in the suitcase he had used, before carrying the man on one shoulder, and holding the bag with his other arm, which he stealthily lead out of the room, through the now unlocked door, "That was much easier than I anticipated Japan, you shouldn't ever let your guard down- even at a meeting." He chuckled, since this was supposed to be the safest place for a nation, only for one to get abducted without resistance by another. Once he walked outside, he instantly ran over to his car, making sure nobody was around, before calmly placing the Asian nation in the passengers seat, leaving the bags in the trunk, and he himself going to the drivers seat.

In the few moments it took to pull out his car, he also made sure to bind the other tightly, so he wouldn't resist when awakening in another country, "I can't believe it was that easy...they should really start maximizing the security in there. Did you even see any guards?"

_'I don't think I did...then again, what would a cop do? Most wont help for anything.' Stated the voice harshly, before leaning closer to the driver, 'Remember, don't harm him yet. He might not remember what happened when he wakes up; tell him something that's believable...like he suddenly fainted- you took him to the doctors, only for them to tell you it was just stress and he needed some rest.' The Canadian mumbled, 'So you offered to let him rest there...but remember, Matthew- keep him under control, use melatonin...it works like a charm.' He chuckled, 'It can be found in food, but just in case, put a little extra.' He whispered, handing him a bottle._

The Canadian quickly took it, "Thanks...how much do I use it? In every meal? Probably just in small doses..." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on the road, which seemed pretty empty except for the occasional cars and animals along the road, "...I honestly didn't think it was actually going to be that easy though...I just kidnapped a damn country." He chuckled.

_Joining in with the small laugh, the copy mumbled quietly, 'Exactly...and in time, you can do this to everyone...we can torture them, and hide every bit of evidence, I'll keep you on a strict schedule, I'll give you an alibi...'_

"...But I thought you were...a part of my mind..."

_'The mind can do amazing things, Matthew. Just imagine...being greater than Russia? With the world on their knees before you...they would never even suspect innocent us, will they?'_

Canada thought on it for a moment, "...I...I guess not...but what about back there-?"

_'You act like they saw you there for the rest of the meeting, wasn't it a bit odd how Japan had his guard lowered so drastically? Or how others just left him here without anyone else?' He hissed 'They completely forgot you were there.' Teased the voice, '...Not a single person noticed you, even Papa didn't. Isn't that wrong? Your own flesh and blood didn't even notice you- and you heard him last time...the only reason he notices you is because of your hair...' Snarled the voice, 'That's not very nice.'_

The amethyst eyes of the large nation went cold and dark, "...I guess they really do want to die..." He spat out between pearly teeth, "I'm not going to show them a hint of mercy, I'll kill them in the most brutal way I can possibly think of..."

_'There we go...I really missed this part of you...! Doesn't the rush feel great?' Breathlessly whispered the voice._

"It does..."

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Matthew easily carried the still unconscious Asian back, dragging the suitcase into the large home, surrounded by snow and a strange aura around it. That wasn't the situation though; Canada had to pretend for a little while, keep the man weak and vulnerable without him knowing. He walked over to his room after shutting the door, tucking the Japanese nation in the large, furry bed covered in fluffy warmth, "Have a good rest, Japan...it should be the best rest you've ever had." He chuckled, walking out of the room, locking it behind him.

_'So now what are you doing? Gonna make him some food before he wakes up?' Asked himself, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, 'Do you have the melatonin I gave you? Just mix it with whatever you're gonna make...' _

"Yeah, I have it. Don't worry, I'll just make him something he'll eat, like that one thing Papa said he liked..." He thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure it was Warm Salmon Niçoise. From what I remember, it didn't take more than about...half an hour? I'm as good a cook as Papa so...I'm sure he would eat it." Stated the Canadian, sounding serious and very sure of himself, "He'll be up in about half an hour anyways, or probably somewhere along that..."

_'It'll be in his system for a bit longer, probably an hour at most...' Said the other Canadian, who was helping the other taint the food._

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Kiku slowly opened his eyes, groggily looking around the room; unsure of his surroundings, "...Nn- where...where am...?" He mumbled, unable to finish the sentence due to the mild headache he was enduring, "...Ahh...it hurts..." He groaned, slowly getting out of the bed, yet was unable to fully sit up yet, "...W-why are my muscles so...stiff?" He asked himself, feeling rigid yet very wobbly. After another quick look around the room, he noticed how strange it was, "...There's...so much fur and...i-is that snow?" He whispered to himself, looking out the window, tightly shut and locked with a key, "...I have to get out...I don't even know where I'm at- I could be in Russia-sans house for all I know! I have to get out-" He freaked, trying to stand.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, showing a surprised looking Canadian, "...J-Japan? You're awake already?" He asked cautiously, walking over to the man, "Are you alright? You just- fainted out of nowhere!" He cried, looking enthusiastic about it, throwing his arms up to show exactly how exaggerated he was being, "I had to take you to the doctor's and they told me you were really stressed..."

The small Japanese nation looked confused, not at all remembering any of this...but it would explain why he was in Canada's house, "...Ano...I'm sorry to have bothered you...I can leave now if you want me to." He smiled, trying to get up on his shaking legs, protesting against the movement.

Immediately, the large nation went over to the male, helping him stand, "Don't be in a rush, Japan. It's no bother, plus- they told me to keep you away from work and anything stressful...so I'm just going to take care of you until you feel better okay?"

"W-well actually I-"

Before the man could say anything more he added, "I made you some tasty salmon!" Which made the man stop instantly, "Warm Salmon Niçoise, I'm sure you've had it before...Papa France gave you some, right?" He smiled, leading the man right towards the trap, "I made it just as tasty as his- if not better! I assure you; I get my cooking skills from Papa...he taught me everything." He stated proudly, wearing a false smile.

Trying to keep himself from drooling, Kiku nodded lightly, "...I...I would really like some...it was very delicious last time I tried it...are you sure I won't be a bother?" He asked quietly, really wanting some of that salmon.

"Of course not, you're a guest, and the doctor told me to keep you from stressing, so I'll just do everything I can to help you, alright?" He grinned lightly, "...I wouldn't want you to pass out like that again...you scared me to death; I was so worried for you..." He tried to sound caring.

Kiku bowed lightly, "T-thank you for caring about my well being...I really appreciate it, Canada-san." He smiled, trying not to rely on the Canadian too much, "...C-can you please, help me to the table? I...I'm still slightly disoriented...my head is pounding." He chuckled lightly, trying not to worry the other, "I...I would greatly appreciate it."

"There's no need to ask, Kiku- of course I would! I'll help you out in whatever you need..." He stated, helping the other to the nearby seat, where Kiku sighed in relief, "Here's the salmon I made- just be careful; don't eat too fast."

The smaller nation nodded and began to eat, biting into the salty salmon, perfectly cooked to perfection. He swallowed and smiled at the Canadian, "C-Canada-san, this is great! I envy your cooking skills! They could be better than France-san...I would try more of his food but...you never know what could be inside it..." He chuckled, remembering an embarrassing scene with an Englishman.

Matthew nodded, "I wouldn't ever put anything in your food, Kiku. You can trust me with anything! It's not like I could tell a soul..." He murmured, looking down dejectedly.

Japan stopped for a moment, "...A-ano...do...do you mind if I ask what's wrong? You...you seem very upset about something." He whispered quietly, "I can tell something is troubling you...Do you want to talk about it?" He offered kindly, trying not to seem nosy or rude, "I-if you want, I can...possibly help you out...? Um...well, depending on the situation that is." He asked weakly, wanting to help the other, yet unsure if he should.

The Canadian shook his head, "No- I...I wouldn't want to stress you with my problems...they're difficult to understand." He played along.

"I don't think this requires my state, Canada-san...it's good for your health to talk about your feelings and problems..." Kiku persisted, wanting to feel useful to the other who was seemingly treating him so kindly, "I promise on my life, I'll do something to help."

_The voice chuckled from behind the Canadian, who was trying not to smirk, 'You bet your life you're going to help.' It laughed manically, 'Your life is all we need, right, Matthew?' He turned to the Canadian, who was keeping up the poker face._

"...Alright...I guess that will do." He smiled, beginning to start on his sob story, "I...I really, really don't like it when...well, when everyone always forgets me, or confuses me for Alfred...I know we look alike but...even Papa and England can't even tell me apart- Papa says it's only my hair..." He sighed sadly, looking down, "...It really hurts me how...how everyone just forgets about my very existence. I hate it, I want it to stop but...they still do it..." He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at how quickly Kiku was falling for the story, it should be a pretty quick guilt trip, "...Everyone does it...and no matter how much I try to get noticed- nothing seems to work...I'm getting so desperate." He whispered.

_'You really did get desperate...' Hissed the voice, 'You went insane from it, can you believe it? It took so long too...'_

Matthew glared at his plate for a split second, still detesting how the other made him lose his cool, "...Ending all of that...would take something really drastic, wouldn't it?" He choked out, trying to sound like he was holding back tears.

"...M...Matthew-san..." Started the Asian, trying to be nice to the nation who seemed on the brink of tears, "...I'm sorry, for ever forgetting you. If you want- I'll help you be noticed." He smiled, "I'll help in whatever you need, I'll even back you up, if it helps?"

Faking wiping away invisible tears, Canada smiled at him, "T-thank you, Kiku...I...I can't tell you how much this helps..." He sighed, "...After all this abuse I can't take it anymore-"

"Abuse?" Jumped up the Asian nation, "Someone has hurt you? We need to report them Matthew-san! Who did it?" He freaked, completely alarmed at the nation's situation, "I'll help you, through everything! I'll stick by your side- I swear I won't let anything happen to you!" He shouted out, not even noticing how the other was holding a strange glint in his eye, "Matthew-san, who's been hurting you...?"

"Well...I...I'm unsure if I should tell you, Kiku...they...what if they find out?" He chuckled out lightly, which sounded like sobbing to the Japanese man, "They...they're a very powerful nation, Kiku..."

Kiku shook his head, "I'm sorry for being rude and nosy about this- but I honestly want to help! I...I can't permit any other be abused by another nation! Who is he? Or she?"

Matthew looked around for a moment, trying to think of a nation, before the voice spoke to him again, repeating the name of his constant torturer, "...I-it's...Russia." He added, looking away from the man, so the other wouldn't see his smirk.

"R-Russia?" Mumbled Japan, surprised, yet not surprised, "...I had no idea he's gotten to you...I know about the other Baltic's but...I didn't know he would hurt someone as innocent as you; as far as I know your country hasn't done many crimes, right? There's no reason for him to abuse you..." Kiku stood from his chair, ignoring the slight disorientation he suffered for the moment, before walking over to the taller man, "I- I swear I'll help you and protect you as much as possible!" Kiku held the others shoulders tightly, yet didn't hug him, for his own personal reasons.

"Thanks, Kiku...you don't know how much that means to me..." He smiled sadly again, slightly holding the other nations hand in an appreciative gesture, "...Please...promise you'll help me in my defense against him?"

"Of course I promise, Matthew-san. I would gladly help in aiding you."

_The Canadian copy laughed again, 'Ha! That stupid idiot doesn't know what he's getting himself into!' Snarled the man, '...But...he could be pretty useful, eh?' Matthew nodded slightly, to where the other man couldn't even tell._

Matthew stood, helping the other back to the chair, where he sat down a bit drowsily, barely able to keep his eyes open, "I really appreciate it, but you seem a bit tired...maybe you should eat some more of your food?"

"I- I guess I should...I'm a bit...tired for some reason." He yawned, trying to continue eating the salmon on his plate, ignoring his drooping eyelids, "That's strange..."

"I'm sure it'll go away after more rest...when you're finished with your meal, I'll take you to the room and let you sleep in peace." He smiled, "I have to take care of you like the doctor said."

Kiku nodded haphazardly, "T-thank you, Matthew-san. I greatly appreciate it..." He mumbled drowsily, nearly falling over, yet managed to keep his balance and continue eating the salmon.

Matthew only smiled, "It's not problem for me, Kiku." He chuckled, hiding the fact he was doing the complete opposite of helping.

_'...So you're tricking him into thinking you're the nice guy, huh?' Chuckled the voice darkly, 'I didn't think you would be so mean as to make them feel for you.'_

_"Then I just don't know myself as well as I thought."_ He whispered back to the other in his head, smiling slightly at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

No One Knew Me

Chapter 2

It had been around three days of the Canadian's constant feeding of tainted food; which the Japanese nation had no knowledge of. He had secretly been slipping higher or stronger doses of medication into the mans drinks or food, like natural melatonin and small amounts of morphine every six hours. It seemed to wear him down quickly, considering morphine's effects on the human body; which mainly consist of drowsiness and a slight impairment of abilities. It didn't help that morphine was already a central nervous system depressant drug.

Matthew opened up the main bedroom's door, not even startling the dazed country sitting at the edge of the bed, staring off at nothing; looking tired and drained of energy. He smiled and walked calmly up to the other, who paid him no heed, "...Kiku, are you feeling alright?" He asked, not even fazing the other. Kiku's been stuck here for quite a few days- but by now all the drugs were really starting to take an effect; leaving Kiku tired and too defenseless to protect himself.

The Japanese tried hard and fought furiously not to sleep, "...M-Matthew-san...I...I'm not in the...the greatest health..." He whimpered, "It...my body...it doesn't...feel right..."

"It's probably just you being stressed..." The Canadian spoke quietly, "...Do you want me to cook something up for you-?"

Kiku shook his head, instantly regretting it as he fell to one side of the bed, as if forcefully pulled down by gravity with no chance of recovery, "...I...I'm not very hungry..." He whispered, looking around the room, trying to keep his eyes open as to not seem rude, "I don't feel well..."

"...Do you want me to give you some medicine?" Asked the Canadian, making sure to conceal his small smile of amusement, "...I have something that will make you feel good, Kiku...do you want that?" He asked, helping the other lay on the bed in a more comfortable position.

Kiku nodded, "...H-hai...I'm tired..." He whimpered again, feeling completely drained of energy or any will to move. It's like he was being pinned to the bed with nails.

Canada smiled and nodded, "I'll be right back." He answered, suddenly walking towards the backroom in his house, his heels clacking with the floor as he speedily raced to the secretive room. Turning on the light and carefully closing the door behind him, he walked over to a small table, snatched a syringe from a sterilized bag and ripped it open. Then he seized the small liquid container and inserted the syringe in, draining a large amount of the strange liquid substance into the needle, before he closed up the bottle and smirked, placing it back.

_There came a moment of silence before the voice spoke, '...You're drugging him?' He asked incredulously, a wide smile on his face, 'You're going to use LSD on him...?' _

The other man quieted him down and nodded, "Yes...he told me he wanted to be more awake and feel better...and this does just the right job." He chuckled, "I can't wait to see how he handles this." He continued, "...I also heard it makes people a bit more...compliant. Especially if they develop an addiction, though I doubt he'll get addicted quick enough."

_'Neither can I!' Laughed the other, 'I want to know how powerful that shit is! Hell, we haven't even tried it...you sure you can trust him with that running though his system?'_

Matthew shrugged and walked out of the room once more, turning off the light and locking the door behind him, "I'll find out in a moment." He insisted, a small smile still on his rosy red lips, "He's already worn out from the morphine and melatonin; which is causing most of his irritability." He spoke, already at the other man's door, which was his own bedroom.

_'Yeah, it's unhealthy in high doses. Be careful with the acid.' He added, 'We've never used it before and...you don't know everything about him, so he might die from overdose...'_

"Haha, don't make me laugh! I make a great doctor." He smiled, "I know many, many things about the human body. I'm sure he can take it, countries are much more resilient." He stated, before quieting himself and entering the door, watching the other breathe heavily and stay up for him, "Kiku, I'm back."

The Japanese nation turned towards him and gave a weak smile, "...H-hello, Matthew-san." He whispered, laying on the bed as the other came and knelt on his side, "Did...did you get the medicine?"

"Yes, of course. It's a very special kind of medicine, it'll make you feel good and more awake, alright?" He asked, sounding more like a statement. Gently tapping the others arms a few times, he grabbed a small sterilized cloth and wiped it across the skin, after doing this, he tested the needle and gently injected it into the others blood stream, "It'll start working in a few minutes, Kiku." He smiled, releasing the last of the fluids inside the other and giving him a soft, friendly kiss on the head, "Feel better." Was the last thing he spoke to him.

He exited the room and closed it behind him, waiting for the other to begin going on the trip, which came quite a while after.

"...M-Matthew?" Came the screech, alerting the Canadian of the others status.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Kiku sighed as he felt a weight be lifted off his shoulders, but then after that feeling came one of unprecedented euphoria, which he greatly enjoyed soothingly; until the walls began to move. Everything was looking like ripples in water or giant waves of pure phantasmal water-like substances, "...M-Matthew?" He called weakly, unsure of what was happening.

He thought it was just him being drowsy, yet a variety of shapes and assortments began to appear in front of his vision, which was being blinded by the juicy colors and florescent lights sparkling in his kaleidoscopic vision, "Matthew-san?" He called, unaware of the situation he was in.

He felt very nice, but was in mild shock of the strange phenomenon going on with his vision...he also felt a bit...light? "...M...Matthew-san?" He whispered again, beginning to calm as he laid back down in bed, allowing the pleasurable feeling to overwhelm him, feeling as if he was being lifted up into clouds, feeling no stress as days passed and he had no work to worry about, just the ecstatic feeling he was receiving, being sent through his body like jolts of blissfully satisfying relaxation.

Closing his eyes in the bed, he smiled a bit, watching as many colors and shapes unfolded brightly behind his eyes. Shapes came in different sizes and zoomed across his vision, seeming to fight against each other or blend together in harmony...they also tasted a bit funny. Why would a rectangle taste like oranges? That was strange...

Opening his eyes, he was nearly bombarded with the steady pulsations of his heart; which in reality were beating frantically and only stimulating his dilated eyes and labored breathing. He sat up and while disoriented, looked around, watching as the walls rippled and shapes swam around him, forming many things he was happily enjoying, still unaware of what the Canadian had actually given him. It didn't matter though, it felt amazing, he absolutely didn't want it to end.

The Japanese cracked a smile and giggled lightly, looking around with wide eyes, wondering why his vision was expeditiously morphing to a prismatic, polychromatic pattern, like a broken TV emitting a bright static with various, diploid colors. The drunk nation unknowingly giggled even louder as the minutes passed by, laughing at nonexistent objects and strange thoughts in his mind. Circles we're rather self conscious and a bit timid while lines were very arrogant and narcissistic, wasn't that strange?

Stepping off of the bed, he walked on the wooden floor and looked confused when he didn't feel a thing, it's like he was numb, maybe that's why he felt cold? It didn't matter, he felt absolutely euphoriant, it's like he had no worries, like everything was perfect, that strange debilitated feeling was also gone now. It was great, he's never felt so happy and peaceful in his life. So carefree.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Kiku woke up in the room, sitting up with a headache and disoriented, which caused nausea, "...W-what happened?" He mumbled, clutching his head and groaning from the pain surrounding his body. The medicine must have worn out by now...he doesn't even remember sleeping, "...Matthew-san?" He called out weakly, his whole body suddenly going into a frenzy of tremors, "...M-Matthew-san, it hurts!" He cried, the feeling of his body being spastic when he was completely drained of energy was horrid.

After a couple of silent seconds, the Canadian stepped in the room with a small syringe ready, "Are you alright, Kiku?" He whispered, "You fell asleep yesterday- it was only five in the afternoon. Are you well rested?" He asked, feigning concern over the others well-being, "I'm sure the medicine must have worn off."

_'Must have had one hell of a trip, eh?' Chuckled the voice, appearing beside the struggling Asian, 'Just wait, we'll have you begging for more.' He hissed._

"...Matthew-san, I don't think that medicine is right for me..." He whimpered, "I'm sure it did something-"

The Canadian shook his head, and silenced the other, "Shush, this is the right medicine- prescribed by the doctor. It has a few minor hallucinations, but you'll be just fine." He insisted, sitting next to the man, who looked miserable from whatever pain he was experiencing, "This is just a rather strong pain killer and it alters your head for a moment."

"...That...that sounds like a drug..." He whispered quietly, looking at the other doubtfully, the pain beginning to fade into worry, "A-are you sure it's even safe? Have other people tried it?" He mumbled.

Matthew only nodded, "Of course others have used it; I'm telling you it's a prescribed drug." He frowned, "Do you not trust me? All medicines are drugs, but I assure you this isn't meant for bad purposes. These are strictly for severe pain and yes- they are safe if used properly, which is why I'm doing it." He stated firmly, his words sounding firm and honest.

"Of course not! I...I trust you but...I...I guess I just don't like the after effects..." He whispered, hoping not to offend the other, "I- I just really don't want to take this, Matthew-san..."

The other sighed, giving in to the others request, "Alright, you don't have to take it, but at least take the pill?" He asked, "It's just regular pain medicine. Over the counter kind."

_'It was over the counter alright.' Chuckled the dark copy, 'Over the counter of the black market.'_

The Canadian grinned at that, but played it off as a genuine smile, "I'll bring back some water in a moment, alright?" Kiku only nodded, seeming a lot more at ease as he left.

Canada walked into the kitchen, his feet slightly sticking to the strange feeling of the wooden floor beneath him, heading over to the machine as he poured a glass of water and dropped a different pill in, completely catching the copy off guard.

_'...Is that poison?'_

"Of course, the more pain he experiences with these fake pills I give him, the more willing he'll be to try the drugs I have. I can't forcefully give him something." He spoke calmly, "Yet."

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Kiku leaned over the toilet, retching his guts out for all they were worth, emptying all the contents of his stomach into the bowl and flushing repeatedly, his throat already raspy and sore from so much force and abuse it has sustained. Through all his pain at leaning over the toilet and constantly throwing up, he heard the Canadian call out to him, "...Kiku, are you sure you don't want the medicine the doctor gave you?" He asked, seemingly worried for his Japanese friend.

Denying the offer, he shook his head, sure he didn't need it and this strange spell would pass, maybe it was just some food poisoning? He leaned his head back into the bowl and emptied whatever was in his stomach at the moment, which was basically nothing, "Ah!" He yelped, feeling as if he just ripped his skin apart and was losing air quickly.

"Do you want it now? You look really sick, Kiku. I think it would help." He insisted, rubbing false gentle circles on his back to comfort him, "Do you want be to bring it?"

He quickly nodded his head, unable to sustain anymore abuse from whatever illness this was, he's been throwing up all of his stomach acids for the past hour, having to go to the restroom almost every five to ten minutes or so, "P...please!" He begged, already in tears from being unable to breathe.

"I'll be right back." Answered the worried man, running away and coming back as if in an instant, "I have the syringe right here, give me your arm." He asked, holding the other steady enough to inject the drug into his system, "It should kick in, in a moment. Just wait for it." He smiled, "You might still be nauseous though." Kiku only nodded, before his vision suddenly went black, and he was left unconscious on the bathroom floor, the world turning into a blur, then a complete mass of overwhelming colors before it ended, leaving him alone with a Canadian looming above him.

"You're a bit naïve, Kiku." He muttered, "We still can't believe you actually trust us after we quite obviously gave you some pretty trippy drugs, eh?"

_The copy nodded beside the original, 'Indeed, he is quite...well, I don't call it naïve, I just call it stupid.' He hissed, 'Where did you get that from anyways? That wasn't LSD.'_

"The black market." He shrugged, "Mexico usually gives me what I want if I give him what he wants, so whatever." He stated, "He'll be knocked out for a while, I'm getting the IV." Standing to reach for the tall pole he secretly got in here, he placed it next to the bed and went over to the unconscious Asian. Carrying the Japanese nation over to the bed, he pulled out another new syringe, harshly grabbing the others arm and jamming it straight through, while hooking it up to the IV, "This is going to keep him calm and obedient for a while." He spoke darkly, smirking lightly.

_'You sure that's healthy?' He asked, not wanting the plan to go to waste, 'He better not die, Matt. If he does, your plan might as well be ruined and everyone is going to turn to you.'_

Matthew turned around to glare at his copy, "...Who's fucking side are you on?" He screamed.

_'I'm on my own side. I'm only helping you because I don't want to be stuck with such a dull country.'_

"Oh I'm not dull, and after I'm done with the world, I'll be the only country _left_." He hissed.

_'Not if you ruin the plan by killing the damn Jap.' He barked back, 'I don't give a shit how close you bring him to death- but don't actually kill him. He's our puppet, remember?'_

"...I know, whatever." He frowned, "This is safe though so don't worry, it only drips as much of the drug that's healthy enough for him to take in, then it stops automatically and beeps when I need to come and maintain it. So he should be safe and...not very healthy, but still alive." His voice stated truthfully.

_'Good.'_

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Onyx black lashes fluttered open to reveal chocolate brown irises, staring up at the ceiling with a slight absence. Pitch black hair shifted over his skull as he moved, pearly white skin to one side, dazedly looking for something, "...M...Matthew...sa-san?" He blubbered out, crossing his eyes for second in confusion, "...W-what?" He mumbled out, staring at the swimming ceiling.

The said man came into the room with a smile, "Are you alright, Kiku?" He asked again as he did every morning, "Did you have a nice rest?...Do you feel any better?"

"...I...I dunno..." He mumbled, unable to form proper words, "...I feel...n-numb..." He squeaked out, "And my...and my...mouth...it's dry..." He groaned, accidentally slamming his head into the bed's wooden frame, yet not feeling anything at all, "Also...your wall...it...it's giving me funny...funny feelings..."

The Canadian looked amused and held back a chuckle, "...I take it the effects of the drugs aren't wearing off anytime soon, eh?" The only response he received was an unknown muffled answer, "...Do you like how it feels Kiku? Does it feel nice and relaxing?" He asked with a smirk

Kiku nodded and hummed lightly, "...It...it feels great but...it...it doesn't seem...the same as last time..." He managed to get out through slightly grinding teeth, "...Your walls...they sort of taste like cherries." He giggled, smiling a bit drunkenly to himself, "...I miss...miss the...the cherry blo-blossoms..." He whined out.

"Look outside, I'm sure there's plenty of cherry blossoms." He snorted.

Kiku indeed looked outside and gasped, "I thought cherry blossoms only- only bloomed through spring!"

Matthew scoffed and looked at the other with a strange look, "...I didn't think it was that strong..." He chuckled, "The machine's only been giving you a small dosage every six hours..." He mumbled, "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, slightly concerned for the other; not sure if this was completely normal for the drugs.

_'...Don't worry about him.' Muttered the voice, '...He's just more susceptible since he's never tried any of these drugs, right?' He offered, sure with himself that the other was just having very vivid reactions to it because it was only his first time with hallucinogenic drugs like LSD._

"I'm...I feel amazing." Was the only thing stated by the island nation, smiling happily, clutching at the soft fabric around him and purring lightly, "Everything's so much better...I feel so...happy."

Again, he chuckled lightly, "You're completely tripping." He whispered, knowing the other hadn't heard him from fantasizing about whatever he dreamed up, "Come here, Kiku." He commanded, calling the other over with a wave of his hand.

The aforementioned nation sat up slowly and turned towards the other with a giddy smile he was failing to control, "Yes?" Was all he managed out before the other placed a thermometer in his mouth, until it beeped and showed the temperature was stable enough to keep the man on the medications.

"Hey, Kiku. Do you want to go 'candy flipping'?" He asked suddenly, "The medicine makes you feel even better than this medicine does." He stated factually, "Maybe we can have some fun later?" He asked with a wide grin, hoping to persuade the other, "Or maybe we can just 'go half'?" He persisted.

"...What...I...I don't really like candy..." He mumbled, "And what are we going half on? And what are we having fun with?" He asked a bit like a child, curious about the others confusing words.

Canada chuckled and continued, "I''m just talking about taking a medicine...together- so it'll make you feel twice as better, and I'll join you to show you it's safe, alright?" He smiled, trying to get the other to agree to it so he wouldn't have to give him another dangerous pill. Not to mention, it was pretty easy to persuade someone under the influence...if you played your cards right, and on certain people. Like Kiku, small and naïve, too trusting and unknowing about few things.

"Also, It's just a few ways to say things like; taking certain 'medicines' or 'activities' you know? Just a bit of confusing terms you shouldn't understand. But I'm sure you'll like it." He smirked, "Especially when we take it together and have some high, long lasting 'fun' for a while, eh?"

"...Oh..." Was all he giggled out, "Sure, if it'll make me feel even better than this, I'll gladly do this!" He cheered, already wanting to try the new medicine as to not feel anymore pain, anymore of the effects of this dreadful, stressing and sometimes horrid world. He just didn't want to take responsibility for once, he wanted to be free from his boss and work.

"That's great." He smiled, "I'll come back here when I have everything ready; then we'll have some fun." Matthew spoke with a sinister hint, which the other didn't pick up on, "I'll be back." Was all he spoke as he stood from the bed and walked out of the door, shutting it firmly behind him and locking it to make sure the other was both safe and trapped before he began his little trip.

-Small Authors note-

Candy flipping/ is when you combine LSD with MDMA (ecstasy). XD

Go half/ is when you split an ecstasy pill with a friend.

...You do not know how much I had to study up on medical fields and drugs to get this right. D: If I got something wrong, please tell me! . I know people make mistakes.

No, I don't want to know how a drug is like because I don't give a shit and I'm going by other people's descriptions and actions. XD I don't trust you basically.

I prefer to have a source who's actually HAD a drug or can recount the events of whatever the hell happened...which is funny most of the time.

Also, the drug use is only to keep Kiku in line as to not hurt him...yet.


	3. Chapter 3

No One Knew Me

Chapter 3

It had been a few hours later, and by then Kiku had already fallen asleep again, since he was unsure of what to do for six hours straight, since he was stuck in a room with a needle jammed in his arm. Yet Matthew had not abandoned his promise; he eagerly showed up later that day. When everything was dark outside and the dense forest surrounding his house made the light nearly impossible to get through, the Canadian had stealthily walked into the room and shaken Kiku awake.

"Hnn, M-Matthew?" He spoke lightly, his mood seeming very strange, "...A-ano...what's going on? I feel...a bit sick." He whimpered, forcefully opening his eyes against the heavy feeling of sleep and discomfort, "...Did you bring the new medicine you told me about?"

"Yes, of course I did." He smiled, holding up a small container with pills inside with a varying colors and small designs on them, "This is what we'll both take at _certain_ times, you are not allowed to take it without me, and we can only take it once a day; at most." He stated, listing out rules about the said medicine, "That's very important for you to understand, okay?" He asked, watching the other nod drowsily, "We're going to try it tonight- before you fall asleep again." Was the only thing he said, wanting his chances right now before the drug completely wore off.

Kiku nodded again, "H-hai...thank you for taking c-care of me..."

The Canadian smiled and pulled out two pills, one white and the other purple, "Here." He said, placing the pill on the others tongue, and giving him water to go with it, "Drink it quickly, but not all of it, because you might want something to drink later. When people take certain medicines they might get cotton mouth." He stated again, swallowing his own pill as the other started to drink the water and swallow the pill, "Also, it'll take about thirty minutes for the pill to actually kick in and have you flying high, alright?" Kiku nodded and made a strange noise.

Matthew just followed up with another dose of LSD from the machine before he detached the IV tube; which will gladly help, since it has enough for quite a few more hours, "Kiku, I'll be right back, I have to get something, alright?" He stated more than asked and stepped of the bed, heading towards the door and leaving the room, locking the door behind him as he walked down the hall and turned the corner, heading for the kitchen where he held more psychedelic drugs to use.

_'What are you planning here, Mattie?' Asked the voice again, curious of the peculiar situation, 'You turning him into a druggie in the fastest way possible or something? You gonna use him?'_

He just shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I guess both are right. I'm just trying to get him in a happy high and then I'll keep my fun." He chuckled, pulling a small jar out of the cabinet and closing it again, placing the jar on the table, where the copy looked at it bemusedly.

_'Ahh...' He sighed, 'I see you brought some cocaine...' He laughed lightly, 'You think you can trust him with so many drugs in his system? From what I know, you already mixed LSD and Ecstasy. Now you're giving him cocaine- are you going to let him snort it or something?'_

Matthew giggled lightly, "What are you, crazy? He would definitely know it's a drug then!" He nearly shouted, ceasing his small giggles, "Of course not, I'll just inject him with it, silly. I can't take the IV _out_, I'll have to get a new one and I don't want to leave him all alone! So I'll just inject it through the small tube and directly into his blood stream, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

_'...How many drugs are you planning on using, Mattie?' Asked the curious voice, '...Turn the Jap into an addict, why don't you? I hope to see that soon...at least- before the meeting next week.' He scoffed._

"Of course, I'm sure I'll have him hooked to both me _and_ the drugs. There's no need to doubt me just yet, Matthew, I'll have him wrapped around my finger like you said. He won't ever be able to go back if he stays with me..." He smirked a bit, pulling out the sterile syringe and draining some of the fluid from the cocaine cup, "...I'll make him feel so good; I don't think he would want to leave." He stated, placing the full syringe on the table and closing the jar, before placing it back on the shelf.

Turning around to face his copy, he grabbed the syringe and two joints while smiling broadly, "Let's get going, shall we? It's only been around fifteen minutes and I still have to inject this into his veins; since it will work quickly and have him high enough to smoke some weed...since it's just so amazing. Though, I don't want to kill him with any sort of overdose."

_'Matthew, I doubt you'll kill him. I'm sure countries are much more harder to kill than any regular human.' He muttered, leaning on the counter top heavily, 'So what do you plan?'_

"Hmm..." Hummed Matthew, thinking deeply about it, "What do you think?...I'm going to use him, use all of him to fulfill what _I_ want, what I crave so _dearly_ for." Came the hissed out words, "First...just keep him and make him mine...mine to a point where he wouldn't _ever_ want to leave, of course, he'll always come back for more...I'm trying to get him addicted to whatever drug as quickly as possible and wrap him around my fingers." He giggled dementedly, "He's going to _help_ me."

_The dark copy smirked wickedly, amethyst eyes shining a strange, silver hue, 'Help you...what?' He asked need fully, knowing the answer to that question._

"I'm going to kill them...kill them _all_." He hissed out, "I'm going to make everyone NOTICE me for once!" He cried out, grinning psychotically, "They never notice me...so why should they know I'm killing them? One by one...I'm going to brutally _murder_ the strongest, largest countries out there...of course; Japan is only my toy, something I can use to place the blame on. Something I can use to lead any suspicion away from me! Of course, what else would he be?" He chuckled darkly, eyes toning down from vibrancy and delving into a deeper shade of that strange, purple hue.

_'Oh?' He spoke casually, 'So now he's not even human anymore? I suppose...after making him so addicted to everything; he would be considered a thing. An object we can put to use.' He grinned, 'Something we can practice on...maybe? No wait...they'll get suspicious won't they?...What about the drugs, eh? What's going to happen when they start noticing the change in our little toy over there? You know what happens to addicts, they're so much more different than the person they were before, so much more so...' He hummed._

Matthew nodded while gulping lightly, "Yes. Of course, I'll conceal it better! I have nothing to loose here...this plan is full proof- there's no way someone can point a finger at me, "...No one knows me..." He stated sadly, "I don't think they would realize it's even _me_ who's going after them when one dies...specifically Russia." He growled lowly, "...That bastard deserves to die...Then I'll be the largest nation."

_The copy wrapped itself around the Canadian, giving him a cold hug, '...I know you're here...and you know I'm here.' He smiled dully, 'Nobody can tell us otherwise...because you see...we're real, Matthew.' He hissed out, 'You're real...and I'm very, very real as well.'_

The large nation nodded and grabbed the syringe with another object he had pulled out of his drawer, "Yeah...we're real." He mumbled, heading back to the room where the other waited patiently. Unlocking the door, he stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him and locking it again, "...Hello, Kiku." He smiled, turning towards the other, "Would you like some of this? It makes you feel really good." He chuckled, "And it works much faster, care to try it?"

Kiku slowly nodded, "Hai." He spoke, looking at the other drowsily, "The other one has not taken any effect yet, Matthew. Are you sure this one doesn't add any complications?"

The Canadian nation shook his head, "Of course not, and it should take effect in at least ten more minutes. Now raise your arm so I can give this to you, It works much quicker, you see." Softly grabbing the others arm, he tested the syringe, and inserted it into a small; sponge like object. Pressing the needles contents inside the tube, he saw Kiku shudder slightly, "Is it cold?" He chuckled, finishing up the cocaine dose and placing the needle in a small bin on the opposite side of the room, before coming back and helping the other thoughtfully, "Would you rather wear some form of yukata?...I know you've only taken two showers while you were here, I'm terribly sorry." He apologized, not meaning much of it.

Japan nodded watching the other pull out the cotton yukata from a drawer next to the bed; looking like an exact replica of his one at home, "...Where did you get that from?" He asked curiously.

"At a nearby store; I wasn't sure what you would like. So I just ended up ordering an exact replica of the one I have seen you wear at your house before." He handed it to the disoriented nation, and pointed him to the restroom, "You can just change in there." He mumbled, leading him over to the bathroom inside his room, looking neat and tidy since Japan had only used it twice, and cleaned up after himself. Opening the door, he led the nation in and allowed him to close the door and change; he wouldn't want to intrude on the others privacy.

After a decent amount of waiting, the other came out, tightly tied the yukata to his frame and walked himself over to the bed with little of Canada's help, "Thank you, I really appreciate this. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, why would I charge?" He chuckled, "I don't want to take any money from you; I'm not Alfred."

"...Are you sure?" He asked, slightly unconvinced. What nation would do something for another free of charge?

"Of course. Though, I wouldn't mind if you owed me a favor." Sitting on the bed next to Kiku he began, "I don't need the money, but I wouldn't mind if you just helped me out with a few things in the future, you know? I need help sometimes."

Taking that as an appropriate answer he nodded, "I would be honored to be of some help in the future..."

He trailed off, shaking his head from the disorientation, "...I feel strange..." He mumbled, head going fuzzy, a foreign, warm feeling coursing through his body, his skin physically hot to the touch, it was almost like he was burning. His vision was going slightly off, the double vision taking over once again with the same euphoric effects following. Blinking, he felt confused for a moment, but smiled as his body was starting to relax once more, his worries and thoughts completely drifting away from him again as he was left with nothing but a pleasurable feeling.

Matthew smiled lightly, "...Are you okay, Kiku? Do you feel good now?" He mumbled, touching the others face lightly, turning the hazy eyes towards him, "...Answer me, Kiku." He whispered.

The Japanese nation nodded slightly, "...Hai...it feels good..." He whispered out, smiling brightly, before trying to stand up, only to be pushed down by the Canadian.

"You're staying here." He stated, laying the other to the bed and crawling over him, "Trust me, you're going to have too much energy for my liking." He muttered, pinning the others hands together.

Kiku only giggled slightly, before giggling even louder, "You're funny~" He nearly yelled, before quieting down to a whisper, "You can do anything you want with me..." He smiled widely again and asked loudly, "But give me a hug first!" He whined, trying to reach the other with his held hands, "Matthew..." He continued to whine.

The Canadian chuckled lightly, which made Kiku smile more, "Fine, alright, alright." He muttered, releasing the others hands and immediately feeling the other wrap his arms around him.

"I-I love youuu, Matthewww!" He drawled out, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go.

The aforementioned man laughed loudly and hugged the other back, he himself starting to feel the euphoric effects of the drug, "But...but_ I_ love you!" He giggled, kissing the other on the cheek, hugging him intimately, before continuing to trail butterfly kisses down the others jaw; who chuckled slightly because it tickled, "I love you..." He mumbled, mind hazing over, beginning to take on a separate personality, feeling much more closer to this man than he would have liked, "Y-you're really pretty..." He whispered, kissing the others lips lightly.

Kiku kissed the other back fervently, pulling him close, teeth clashing against each other as tongues battled for dominance, it was like a dance of delusion. He hummed and caressed the other, rubbing his back or twirling the wheat blonde hair, "M-Matthew, it feels good..." He smiled, "It feels amazing!"

"Of course it does." He grinned, beginning remove his shirt.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

_Sniffle, sniffle._

_Whimper._

_Sob._

The whole process of noise repeated again, waking up the sleeping Canadian, who was sprawled out over the bed, his right hand holding something. Looking over, he came face to face with the Japanese man's pale back, "...Kiku...?" He whispered, slightly disoriented from sleeping so long after having sex, "...Are you okay?" He whispered again, reaching to touch the other; who shifted away and cried out lightly.

"No...please don't touch me anymore..." He whimpered, "...Please stop...I...I can't..." Kiku covered his face; ashamed.

The pieces were starting to come together for the Canadian; the drugs had obviously worn off, "...Kiku, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to take advantage of you." That was obviously a lie as he sat up, trying to reach the other, "I'm so sorry, Kiku...I..." He whispered quietly, lightly grasping the others hand, pulling him closer, "Come here, please don't cry...I...I meant what I said last night..." He muttered, sure he had slept through the night and afternoon. Of course, he was just going to lie through this whole situation.

"No!" He cried, trying to push the other away, "I- I can't do this!" He whimpered, trying to step off the bed, away from the Canadian.

It might not work though. Matthew frowned, quickly getting angered, feeling slightly cranky from how fatigued he was, "Kiku, please come back." He hissed, pulling him back to the bed, refusing to let go.

"I...I can't, I have to go now, Matthew-san!" He spoke, trying to rid himself of the others hand.

Now he was definitely sure lying wouldn't work, so he let go, standing up, amazingly still in boxers and speeding to the other side of the bed, pushing him back on the bed, "No. You're staying here." He hissed, "You wouldn't last a day out there without me." The Japanese man looked slightly offended, still crying from having done what he did. Canada pushed him completely down on the bed, forcing the man to stay crushed against the soft fabrics, before pulling out the other drugs he had stashed on the opposite drawers; Methamphetamine.

Kiku stared straight at the drug in the sharp syringe, knowing exactly what it was, since he was the one who had synthesized it in the first place, "...W-what are you doing with that...?" He asked frightened, watching as the other only smiled slightly, "What are you doing with that?" He screeched, trying to get away from him, only to have Matthew grab his hair and hold him down painfully.

"...It's something that makes you _feel better_." He chuckled, releasing the others hair and clutching his arm so tightly it bruised already, closing the needle into the fighting man.

"Get away from me with that!" Cried Kiku, kicking at the man to get the dangerous drug away; he knew exactly how addictive and terrible the drug was. "Get the hell away from me!" He screamed, slowly coming to a realization through his panic: He had been lied to, hadn't he? He had been lied to. Kiku immediately tried punching the man, ending in having his hand grasped so tightly it nearly broke.

Matthew frowned deeply, before slapping the other across the face harshly, making the nation cry out in pain, leaving a deep, red mark on his cheek, "Do you want me to hurt you?" Questioned the Canadian, waiting for the others response; whom stayed silenced and trembled. "I said; do you want me to hurt you?" He screamed, forcing the other to look at him. Kiku shook his head quickly, hoping that would be enough for the man, "Good. You have two choices, Kiku..." Muttered Matthew, "You can either, do what I say...or you will be six feet under before you even know what hit you . You either take it or I will kill you." He hissed, glaring straight at the trembling man.

Though, of course, Japan didn't want to take the drug, he knew exactly how deadly it was, and he was not going to use it willingly, he didn't even want to see it anymore, "...Please...please don't..." He whimpered, trying to convince the other, holding the needle, "I'm begging you not to...anything else but this...I know what it does to people." He sobbed, hoping the other didn't do it.

"Hmm...I don't think so, you see..." He continued, "I want to know how quickly you can get addicted to drugs, and meth just happens to be one of the most addictive. I was only going to use cocaine at first, but you decided to be difficult, so it's really your fault." He finished, gripping the others arm and inserting the needle, only to be met with more resistance, the nation crying and trying to stop him by pushing him away, which only made the larger nation forcefully and dangerously drag the needle deeply into his arm, inserting the drug randomly into the others system.

Kiku cried at he harsh treatment, the needle profoundly penetrating past his skin, "Stop! Stop!" He screamed, tears rolling down his face as the other nearly ripped the syringe out, blood trickling from the small wound; the syringe completely empty from its once full form. The Japanese man whimpered lightly, moving himself away from the crazed Canadian, "...No..." He whimpered, knowing what kinds of things his yakuza and many others did with these, "...Why this- why me...?" He cried, "I never did anything to you!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're fine, as long as your addiction doesn't get out of control...since I've heard all it takes for meth is one try." He chuckled, placing the needle back in the drawer, "Also, the effects should be starting sometime soon- in a few seconds actually." He stated, "You're just lucky I didn't give you heroine- I heard the withdrawal symptoms are much more harsh."

Indeed, the drug had worked quickly, as the small nation sighed suddenly, relaxing against the bed, not really expressing much emotion besides a small pleasure coursing through his veins. It made him feel great...but it also made him feel strange, like there was something crawling under his skin, or maybe someone was watching him? Kiku quickly sat up, looking around the room, completely ignoring the Canadian, trying to look for something that wasn't there.

Matthew raised a brow, but nonetheless, went over to the closet and pulled out a rope and some strange piece of plastic, "...Are you alright Kiku?" He asked, noticing the other give him an anxious glare, "Yeah, it tends to produce those feelings, but no worries, come here." He stated, calling the other over, who refused and continued to sit and glare. Matthew growled and walked over to the other, grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the floor, before tying his hands together and placing a gag forcefully into the others clenched teeth.

"Well, I can't wait until you become a full blown addict." He drawled out dryly, "Which should be whenever you want more- as for that, I'm leaving for a few days." He mumbled, "I prepared no meals for you, but I don't think you deserve them either way, good luck once the symptoms wear off, you're supposed to get excessively hungry." Sighing, he grabbed the other again, making him stand awkwardly before shoving him into the closet and slamming the door shut. Matthew walked over to the door, unlocking it and leaving.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

_'So, Matthew...care to tell me how you knew Alfred would call you to know if you've seen Japan?' He asked after the other placed the cell phone away, already just a few miles away from the house._

"Alfred always watches scary movies with Japan on weekends, I'm just going over there to convince him not to call the whole planet about it and convince him Japan just wants some rest."

_The voice hummed, 'You're smarter than I thought, but won't he ask questions when he shows at the meeting?'_

The Canadian shrugged, "I'll tell Japan not do give out any information unless he wants to receive a beating, since the next meeting isn't even until a month or so. I have plenty of time after that meeting, but before that I have to make him addicted so he comes back for more after I let him go."

_'You're letting him go?' He asked incredulously._

Nodding, he continued, "Kiku can't stay at my house forever, he needs to convince his boss to let him stay over here for...cultural enlightenment about my place." He chuckled, "It's not a complete lie."

_Again, he hummed, 'But what will you do when you need more drugs and you're out? I know you've only bought enough for a week or two, and drugs are very expensive.' The voice whispered to him, 'You'll go broke with him there...addicts usually steal, you know?'_

"Don't worry, I'm his dealer, he pays me I give it. He has enough money and if he doesn't want to give me his, he can steal from others. He's loaded, so he should be fine." Were his last words on the subject as they finally reached the house after nearly two days on countless road.

Slowly driving the car into the parkway, he was greeted by his over enthused brother, waving his hands frantically, "Yo, Mattie, what's up?" He yelled.

Putting the car on park and turning the engine off, Matthew stepped out of the car, smiling at his brother, "Alfred, it's been a while since we've talked!" He chuckled, "So, you wanted to talk about Japan, right?" He asked obliviously, walking inside with his brother.

"Yep! He's not answering his phone and when I went to check on him he wasn't even there!" He whined, opening the door and allowing the Canadian in, "It's like he's ignoring me!"

"Ah...well, are you sure he wasn't just trying to relax somewhere, Alfred? He does have a lot of stressful situations, not to mention he's still recovering from what happened earlier..." He whispered, heading over to a couch after he heard the door close lightly.

"Well...I guess that can be true...but he would have at least called back by now!" He pouted, "How long does a vacation take?"

"Vacations take as long as the person wants them to, Alfred. I'm sure he'll be there at the next meeting, just don't blow everything out of proportion." He sighed, "I know what you're thinking...you're thinking Japan got kidnapped by Russia and now you have to go save him because you're a hero and Russia is a communist. Let it go, bro, I'm sure he's fine." He chuckled.

Alfred sighed, "Still, I can't shake off the feeling! We're like...close...we're like...like peanut butter and cookies." He mumbled, slightly confusing himself as well as the Canadian, "Uh- anyways, are you sure? He could really be in danger or something!"

Now it was Matthew's turn to speak, "Yes, Alfred. I'm sure he's fine, it's not like he's being brutally murdered or anything. There's no need to call anyone else, alright? I'm your brother...if there was anything I think you should know, I would definitely tell you everything, but right now I think you're just over reacting." He whispered, "How about we just calm down and play some video games? I have a whole day to spend before I head back, since I have to prepare for the meeting in a few days. Today is Sunday, right? The meeting is this weekend, don't forget." He reminded.

The American nodded, chuckling lightly, "Yeah, you're right! I was totally over reacting, what could happen to Japan anyways? He's strong enough to take care of himself."

_'Yeah, unless he's been continually drugged and turned into an addict.' Cackled the voice evilly. _

Canada chuckled lightly, trying not to laugh at the voice and making it seem as if he laughed at Alfred, "Whatever, let's just get it on with the games."

"Yeah!" Cheered Alfred, preparing the kinect much to Matthew's despair.


	4. Chapter 4

No One Knew Me

Chapter 4

Matthew walked into the house, slamming the door behind him lightly, before walking directly to the other nation's bedroom- which was originally his own. Unlocking the door, he walked in to see the other had not even managed to get out of the closet...maybe he died? He doubted it, "Kiku...I'm back, are you hungry?" He asked, as if having a nation locked in his closet was normal, which he walked over to, unlocking it and opening it to show a frightened Asian staring up at him, tears dried onto his face, which was looking paler than normal.

"Are you hungry? You look a bit sick." He mumbled, pulling out the gag and undoing the ropes of the Japanese nation, "Do you want a certain meal?" He asked, wanting the other to answer soon.

Kiku bit his lip lightly, before flinching in pain at how cracked and dry they were, "...W-water...and...food..." He whimpered, flinching away violently when the other just looked at him.

"You don't want anything specific? Alright." He muttered, "We're having pancakes, I don't feel like anything too fancy." He ended, helping the other up, noticing how much more bony the fingers were, and how much more the other trembled away from him, looking ready to cry again. Walking the other to the bed, he sat him down on the comfortable mattress, pulling out a larger needle, "Of course, I don't want you running to save your life- so I'm giving you a large dose of Meth." He stated, watching as the Japanese trembled even more, "It should calm you down."

Gulping, the smaller nation shook his head, trying to move away from the other, "Please no more! I don't want any-!" He cried, before the other harshly grabbed his arm with a rough hand, pulling him back to the needle, which he resisted to violently, "_I said I don't want any_!" He screamed, managing to punch the other square in the jaw, before running off the bed in the opposite direction, right out of the room and into the living room of the house, where he reached a small phone hanging on the wall.

Kiku quickly pulled it down, dialing whatever number he knew, the first happened to be Alfred. There came the first ring, there came a second, "Hey, Mattie! What's up?" Asked the cheery voice of the American. The Asian nation smiled lightly, about to speak to the other; then the phone was yanked out of his arms and slammed to the ground, crushed under a certain Canadian's foot.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He hissed, glaring at the other with venomous amethyst eyes, "You're going to fucking _regret _ever doing that!" Matthew sneered, speeding to the other and grabbing his hair, throwing him to the ground with a rough kick, "Do you really want to fucking die? I'm here _taking care of you _and you don't even give a shit, you hoser?" Screeched Matthew, still glaring, "I could put a bullet in your chest right now, do you really want that?" He screamed, kicking the other again right in the stomach.

"N-no! I'm sorry!" He wailed, holding himself protectively against the others rough blows, "I'm sorry, Matthew!" There only came more kicks and hard stomps, until the other bent over and lifted him up by the hair, pulling him down the hallway again, "Matthew-!"

"Shut up!" He hissed, opening a door and shoving the man in the pitch black room; where Kiku stumbled around and fell to the floor in a trembling heap, crying and sobbing loudly. Matthew switched on the light to reveal what looked like the garage, before slamming the door behind him and locking it, "What the fuck were you thinking?" He hissed, "Do you really want to die that badly?"

Kiku sobbed loudly, getting up on his elbows and looking at the other fearfully, "M-Matthew, I'm sorry!" He cried, slowly backing away from the other who was quickly approaching, "I'm sorry!" Kiku shouted again, hands dragging across the floor until he felt his back his the cement surface of a wall, "No! Please don't, I'm so sorry!"

Matthew sneered, bending down and grabbing the others neck tightly, but allowed oxygen to still flow, "You have three fucking options, shut up, take the drug, or suffer greatly. Which one?" He hissed, waiting for the trembling mass of nerves to answer.

Slowly, the Japanese nation forced his mouth to move, "I-I'll take it, I'll take it..." He whimpered, "P-please stop..." He cried lightly, tears flowing down his face, slightly stinging against the bruised or rubbed marks on his face. Yet he continued to cry even harder and panic even more as the other glared down at him and continued walking, "No, I'm sorry!"

The Canadian ground his teeth together lightly, "You stupid fucking...!" He growled and turned away, walking towards the door, "I'll be right back with the damn syringe- and you better behave!" He screeched, pointing at the other and snarling, teeth bared out like a wild dog, "Stupid, uneducated defect!"

Japan sobbed into his arms lightly, allowing the wall to fully support his bruised back as he tightly pulled on his hair, gripping it so tightly he almost pulled it out, "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Came the small whimpers of the oriental nation, shaking in fear; adrenaline pumping through his veins. Not even a few second of silent darkness were spent in peace; before he knew it the demented man had come back with a syringe and a bottle of pills, smiling lightly to himself.

Matthew squatted down to the others level, "Pull out your arm." He demanded, waiting for the Asian to do as he was told; only to have Kiku stare at him in horror. Scowling, he grabbed Kiku's arm, slamming it down to the ground as the other cried out lightly, "I told you to pull out your fucking arm." He hissed and stabbed the needle right into the others arm without any sort of preparation or worry as the other screamed loudly from the harsh treatment.

"P-please stop, Matthew!" He cried, feeling the fluids be released randomly through his arm- "W-why does it have to be Mathamphedamine? I-I'll take anything else, but pleases stop- I don't want any!" He cried, watching the other leave the needle in his arm and pull out a pill from a bottle.

"Then how about you try some of these? I'm not telling you what they are." He muttered, gripping the others jaw and forcing it open to swallow the unknown pill, "Just do what I tell you and nothing will happen, Kiku." He muttered, smiling lightly as he forced a second syringe into the petite man's neck, who tensed up and whimpered slightly at the careful pain. Matthew pulled it out and randomly threw it away, "That was Heroin." He muttered, "You're going to have to take it unless you want to go through withdrawal."

Kiku shook his head, "I don't want this...please, Matthew-!" A loud slap echoed through the room, leaving Kiku to clutch his throbbing cheek in pain as he bit his lip to keep from crying.

"What you want _doesn't_ _matter_." He hissed, running his hands through the sobbing Asian's onyx hair, who flinched away harshly.

"Stop!" He cried, an immense amount of pain surging through his stomach, "It hurts! I-it hurts!" He sobbed, holding his stomach and feeling something strange crawl up his throat. Beginning to hack out the warm and thick liquid, Kiku began to make revolting guttural noises, forcing himself to cough out whatever was invading his throat- which came in the color of red.

Matthew only smiled, "The two drugs should help the poison not be quite as painful." He chuckled, "I gave you cyanide." He stated happily, before suddenly leaning over and kissing the man's cheek- who could only hyperventilate from the immense pain felt through the damned toxin.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Kiku awoke once more, head pounding as light entered through the crack in the door. Now that he thought about it...where was he? Groaning, he sat up, feeling the same cushy blankets around him, but something felt slightly different. Placing some weight on his arms he cringed violently, practically screaming instead of just a shout as he fell back onto the bed. Kiku looked at his arms; covered in bruises and cuts- blood still seeping from some of the deep wounds. What was this? He couldn't remember a thing...

"I see you're awake." Spoke the Canadian, entering from the doorway a second later, "Do you like how you cut yourself up last night? Did you have fun?" He whispered, seemingly uncaring.

Trembling, the other looked at his arms again, shaking his head, "I-I didn't do it! I swear I didn't, Matthew I-!" He tried, before a rough slap echoed across the room; a bright red mark suddenly appearing on the Japanese nations face, which was now covered by a shocked pair of hands, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You did it." He hissed, not even caring at how the other was sobbing loudly once more, shaking and wailing loudly, hiccuping while trying to take in air to breathe through endless tears. Matthew groaned loudly, apparently frustrated with the man, "You're so WEAK!" He screamed, "Do you want me to hurt you more? Stop your fucking crying!"

The sniffles and sobs came to an abrupt stop, the Asian shaking uncontrollably like a puppy; trying to contain his fear. (I'll admit, I was playing with a chihuahua. :l)

_A dark chuckle came from nowhere, 'I like how you're treating him, Mattie...you're learning well. You should punish him a bit more, no?'_

Matthew nodded hastily, "I really should, he's getting on my _nerves_ now. All he does is cry and whine- what use is he going to be?" He whispered, staring down the Asian before him, who didn't dare ask why he could see a second Matthew.

_'What do you think? Use him- make him kill for you, make him a tool to get you to the top. Who would ever forget that? Masking your own wrongs in an innocent, eh?' He asked smiling, walking over to the Asian and petting his hair lightly; to which the hair actually moved and Kiku flinched away in shock, but didn't move due to his fear of the other._

Amethyst eyes widened, unsure about what just happened, "..." The silence stretched, before he finally looked at the other with a strange gaze, questioning the replica.

_'Oh what...you thought I wasn't real, Matthew?' Asked the exact copy; smiling dementedly at the man, 'That's what everyone thinks of you. So I'm not surprised you thought you yourself weren't real.' He hissed._

"...I thought you were just a hallucination." He mumbled quietly, glaring at the other for the remark at the end and for feeling betrayed, "W-who the fuck are you?" He screamed, scaring the petite man on the bed, who looked over in worry at the other, unsure of the situation, unsure why there were two Canadian's instead of just one.

"M-Matthew...?" He asked quietly, trying to understand the situation, before he abruptly looked away as the man glared fiercely at him.

_The copy laughed loudly, his hand going right into the unknowing Asian's head; whom dropped onto the bed, flopping to the side unconscious. Blonde hair had turned black and purple eyes had turned brown; exactly like the Japanese nation, '...I can be anyone, Matthew. Of course; since I was made from your mind, I would originally take your form. I'm not evil, Mattie. I'm just trying to help you out here.' He smiled._

"...What exactly...? How can you touch- if you're just my...?" He asked confused, wanting to know everything about the situation.

_Humming, the other answered now back to looking like the larger nation, 'I can do that because I am your imagination. But you tend to have an overactive imagination and so...I'm quite real. It's what you always wanted- it's what I'm becoming.' He smirked, 'Once someone completely acknowledges your presence- they can see me as well.'_

Matthew looked at him warily, "...So you're...real...?" Asked Matthew, looking at the unconscious nation on the bed, "Also, what did you do to him?"

_'I just copied his exact information into my own. That's it- but it's too much for someone to take, so they should faint.'_

"...So you know all of his secrets?"

_'I sure do.' Came a smirk._

"Do tell." Was the answer.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

It was finally _Saturday, _he had to get himself and Kiku ready, didn't he?

_Clack._

_Clack._

Two shackles were undone from an unconscious Asian's grip, who woke up as soon as his head made contact with the floor in a sickening crunch of skull and rock meeting. "Wake up- get up and go get dressed, Kiku." Spoke the Canadian, yanking the other up by the arm and pushing him out of the door from the abandoned room- where the other entered the hallway, and then the certain blonde's room as he was shoved and pushed, "Hurry! The meeting is today- do you really want me to hurt you if you mess this up?" Screeched Matthew.

Kiku shook his head frantically, pulling up the suit he was told to wear on this day; which held only a few differences between his original, "N-no, I'm sorry, Matthew- I'll get dressed right away." He whispered brokenly, trying not to upset the other; who knew his every secret and could more than definitely destroy his country.

"Hurry up!" He hissed, "I have to tell you what to do!" He screeched, grabbing the others hair, who was shivering and desperately trying not to cry at the others loud and harsh words, "You're too slow, you damn Jap!" Matthew huffed and pulled away the yukata the other wore, before forcing the other to stand straight as he dressed the man with the quickest speed.

In no more than seven minutes or so, Kiku was dressed but sported a few discolorations in his skin from so many beatings and other punishments. This made the Canadian drag the other into the restroom and pull out a large make up kit for the nation, "I have to make you look good, so you better not even _attempt_ to oppose me." He growled while pulling out some concealer for any unwanted discolorations, applying it to the man's face nice and neatly. Practically forcing it to look natural.

Then came the eyeshadow and lipstick, with mascara and liquid eyeliner so the other would look almost like the porcelain doll he was before. Really, the other was quite stunning without bruises and looking just like he did before, "There, you look just like before." He muttered, "It's not like they would notice that for once it's actually make up instead of natural good looks." He chuckled.

Kiku gulped and nodded, feeling himself turned to the mirror, "See? This is how you looked before you began to act bad, Kiku." He whispered at the other, who looked into the mirror sadly, of course, Matthew was there to make the Asian look at it with a more depressed look.

He quickly grasped the others face, kissing his jaw slightly, "Really, I think I might do this every night. With all those damn bruises you look hideous..." He hissed, trailing a hand into the others shirt, who frowned even more, looking ready to cry again as he felt the other begin to violate him again, "...Make up does wonders; it makes you look like you're actually _worth _something." He spat.

A quick sob escaped the others lips, though the Canadian took no heed to it as he began to suck along the mans neck, causing more hickeys and love bites which he would cover soon. His hands began to lift the shirt away while the man continued to stare at the mirror sadly, staring at what has become of him, not even caring about what the hands were doing to him at the moment. Matthew kissed the others lips, "You really are quite beautiful, Kiku. If you just behaved you wouldn't look so...disgusting."

Completely shutting down his actions, he fixed the other up again, before telling him sharply what he had to do, "Alright, first of all: Don't talk to anyone unless necessary- and if one does talk to you...don't you even- you know what I'll do to you if you ruin my mission." He hissed, "Second: Don't reveal anything about me- you're still _mine_ and don't forget that. So now, act like I'm not the one at fault for any of your pains; blame it on what you can." Spoke the man, "Third: If you even mess up in the slightest...do you really want to know?" He asked.

Kiku shook his head, "I-I understand, Matthew." He whimpered, "Then I go home and tell everyone I was on vacation, whoever even tries to assume anything will be dealt with by peaceful terms by me- unless questioned even further; then I have to k-kill them." He whispered sadly, hoping nobody confronted him, "...I can't allow anything to happen to you and I should defend you with my life- I should also not give anything away while I act normally at my own house."

Giving the Japanese another kiss he smiled, "Good boy." He stated.

"T-thank you, Matthew." He whispered, feeling the other grab his arm and pull up the sleeve; while whisking out a small syringe.

"This is just your daily heroin so you don't die from withdrawal." He stated, "You should be fine during the meeting, just don't act stupid or like the slut you are in bed." He deadpanned, making the other lose his smile, though he continued to finish up the dose and threw the needle away, before giving the other concealer, "Smear it on your neck, I left a few more hickeys." Kiku only nodded.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

The meeting started up quickly, Alfred of course; immediately noticed the small man's arrival, "Ohmygod, Kiku!" He squealed, running over to hug the man. Kiku nearly screamed, but bit his tongue and froze up, looking over at the Canadian for a split second; who glared slightly, making Kiku look back at the approaching Alfred.

"S-stop!" He yelped, "...Um...I-I'm old and...you might hurt me." He whimpered, clutching his shirt tightly, "Please return to your seat." He begged quietly.

"Aw, but Keeks, I want to know where you've been without me, bro!" He chuckled, patting the man's back, who whimpered quietly, but otherwise put a smile on his face through the fear, "Like seriously, dude! You completely left me hanging on our game night! You can't leave a hero hanging!" He sighed dramatically.

Kiku gulped lightly, shivering under the others harmful touches; his body was littered with bruises and the American was only irritating them all the more. From what he knew, he could reopen wounds any second now, "A-Alfred-san, please, let's just start the meeting." He whispered, pushing the other away, who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me about our global warming shiz, Keeks!" Alfred called, skipping back to his own seat, beginning the meeting.

Another G-8 meeting went by, completely wasted by absurd ideas and an insane amount of arguments over who's plan was the brightest or who's would actually work. This was beginning to become much too repetitive- they couldn't keep having every single meeting wasted. Kiku's thoughts began to settle down by the end of the meeting upon realizing he would head home and be completely safe.

_No he wouldn't._

Yes he would.

_No you won't._

Yes I will...right?

He questioned himself, thinking everything was truly not going to be fine and dandy. Which in reality, it was, but in his mind it was just a jumbled mess and he didn't even know who to believe anymore. Everything was so wrong- but just to be safe...just to be safe...he had to stay by the Canadian's word.

The clock struck five, signaling the end of the meeting, where everyone was supposed to leave; Matthew keeping a close eye on the Japanese nation while keeping up a facade to fool others. Japan knew exactly what to do. So he did it, he packed his bags and left, trying to appear to be completely normal, just like he was before he went on 'vacation' to wherever.

"Hey, Kiku!"

Oh no. Please tell him it was just his imagination- it was just his imagination. Kiku continued walking away from the door he had exited, visibly shaking again, "Hey Kiku wait up!" No! Alfred was going to ruin everything- he was going to get hurt and Alfred didn't deserve to get hurt- oh no...

A rough hand was slapped on his back, making Kiku yelp loudly, "Sorry dude! Was I really that rough?" Apologized Alfred, looking at the other with concern evident in his face.

"N-no, Alfred-san...w-why did you follow me?" He asked quietly, "I have to get on my plane, Alfred-san, please leave me be." He asked politely, wanting the other man to stay safe.

"Ah, bro, but we have to like hang out again! How about we totally hang out throughout this weekend? We could like...play games and everything! I already asked your boss and he told me something about being a rude person and you could teach me some manners, blah, blah, blah- so let's go!" He cheered, pulling the other away from his desired location.

Kiku shook his head frantically, "No! No, Alfred-san, I cannot go with you- I have to go home!" He cried, "Please release me!"

Alfred pouted, sighing slightly, before looking at the other with a concerned face, "...Kiku...you're acting really weird today, is something bothering you?" Kiku shook his head, looking behind Alfred to see Matthew glaring, "You sure? You're like...even more of a prude today...Tell me! I'm like...your wannabe shrink, kay? I can totally keep secrets!" He smiled brightly.

Looking back at the Canadian, Matthew made a motion, allowing him to leave with Alfred, "...Ano...no, I'm...I'm completely fine. We can go to your house if you would like, I wouldn't mind at all..." Kiku gulped, that must have been a test...either that or he might want something important from the American. Hopefully it wouldn't be a loyalty test.

"Really?" He asked, seemingly forgetting everything about before, "Yippe! Let's go then!" Alfred cheered again, pulling the other away with two full bags.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Both male's arrived upon the gargantuan house, set up like a wonderful looking mansion with two large yards, "Welcome back to my house, Kiku! Let's get to playing games all weekend and getting sick as a...as a...as whatever gets sicker than a motherfucker!" He attributed, "Let's go! I'll carry your bags!"

"NO!" He shouted, before composing himself again, "I-It's okay, I can take them in..." He answered when the other gave him a look of shock and confusion.

"Um...alright, then...come on." He muttered, continuing to smile and lead the man inside the house, helping him in and closing the door as they both walked into the living room. Alfred yipped with a sunny atmosphere, wanting to get on with the games and keep playing whatever he had, "Yeah! Well, I have a whole buncha games- which ones haven't we played, bro?"

"I-I'm unsure, Alfred-san." He muttered, smiling lightly, "But we can try whatever you wish for."

Alfred nodded rapidly, "Yeah! Gears of War 3 it is!" He squealed, pressing the game console to life.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Null moon awoke from behind the dark, murky clouds; the sky littered with not a single star but only the darkness of space. Everything inside the lone house was still, not making a single movement or sound, not anything at all. The house was painted over with a light veil of vast gray- the color was not present and only one being was awake; scavenging through various restricted files the sleeping American had stored in the small and cramped office of his monstrous house.

Kiku was silent as a snake, sneaking through the files of the other countries which he was to collect for the Canadian- while he wasn't told this directly; he was sure it would save him being hurt any more for at least a few hours. He only wanted to make sure the Canadian stayed happy and got nowhere near and angered mood.

Pulling out a thick file with the Russian nation's picture on it, the Japanese man flipped through it rapidly, smiling to himself, "I'm sure Matthew would love this!" He grinned, before quieting himself at once and closing the drawer where the files were kept; placing the files inside his small bag and creeping away from the room. Kiku made sure to lock the door and walk away- towards the backyard where he could talk to Matthew freely without having to worry too much over noise. As long as he was quiet enough.

So he did, stalking outside the backdoor with ease and stealth, it was like he was a ninja all over again, it was quite refreshing. Pulling out a cellphone, the Asian quickly dialed the number and hoped he wouldn't awaken the man or anything of the sort.

"Hello? Kiku?" Asked the voice on the other line, sounding just as it always did.

"M-Matthew! U-um, I found...I found some files on Russia-san, would you like to have them?" He asked abashedly, trying to contain his nerves, "There's so much information I couldn't write it all down!"

Silence loomed over the phone for a moment, before the (smiling) Canadian nation answered, "...Good boy, Kiku. You really have learned well- now...I'll make sure to give you a day free from anything I have planned for you. When you're done at Alfred's- go to your house and tell your boss you'll be going on vacation, don't disclose my location, Kiku." Was all he stated, before hanging up on the other.

Kiku took in a large breath of relief, smiling at his luck, "Ah, I'm so grateful." He chuckled, walking back inside only to notice something awful; he didn't have his drugs. Gulping, he walked inside and frantically looked around, shutting the door behind him and walking towards the living room- searching every nook and cranny of the room for something.

"Here it is..." He muttered, standing over a counter top which held above it a thick wallet, "...but..." This wasn't right- he couldn't steal from America.

But...what other choice did he have? He had to...he had seen a suspicious looking fellow near that alleyway- he was sure to have some!

Kiku grabbed the walled and opened it; pulling out the biggest bill he saw, which happened to be a hundred dollars, "H-he wouldn't notice." Mumbled Kiku, hurriedly stashing the money into his pocket and running out the front door.

It's not like he was addicted or anything.

Really.


	5. Chapter 5

No One Knew Me

Chapter 5

Morning arose and with it; so did Alfred, who sat up on his messy bed and yawned loudly, stretching out his arms, before allowing them to fall limp to his sides, "...Damn...I slept like a fuckin' brick...literally." He mumbled, feeling his muscles stiffened and tensed, "I have to go eat...break...I smell food." He muttered, looking at the door in befuddlement, "...OH." He nearly slapped himself, "I forgot I invited Keeks over! Yeah- he must be making me something tasty!" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed and pulling the sheet away from his tangled legs.

Swooping down the staircase, he nearly flew into the kitchen; feet stomping all the way down and unable to brake as he went crashing into the wall and startled the confused Japanese nation, "Ow!" He flinched, pushing himself away from the wall in which he left a hole in, "So...what's cooking, Keeks?"

"A-ah...just a hamburger...I-I figured you would like a hamburger for b-breakfast!" He stuttered out, feeling gravely stressed for a moment, "I had a wonderful sleep last night, Alfred!" Squawked the Asian, trying to seem as if he didn't steal 100 dollars from the man; just to settle his addiction.

"Whoa, you cooked me a burger? That's awesome, Keeks! I can't believe you would actually cook one- I thought you hated them!" Alfred laughed out loudly, patting the tense man on the back, "Well; I can't wait to dig myself into it! You're food always turns out great!" It's like he didn't notice a thing, then again, the American never took notice of anything.

Nodding, all Kiku had to do was shakily place the meat into the bun and add the other assortments he was sure the American would like, "H-hai, I hope you enjoy the meal." Kiku ended, handing over the porcelain plate to the American, praying he would accept it without much hassle. Now he just had to break the news that he had to leave.

Alfred, not even taking heed about the other not eating breakfast, continued on his merry way, staring at the piece of meat with a hungry look in his eyes, "Oh god...it looks beautiful..." That was all he spoke as he nearly shoved the whole thing down his throat, humming it's delicious taste out loud for the Asian to admire, "Hell yes! That was..." He finished the last piece of the burger in no more than thirty seconds; which greatly shocked Kiku, "...delicious!"

Bowing ever so slightly, Kiku opened his mouth to speak, hesitantly drawling out his first words, "A-Alfred-san, I was informed today that I would have to go with my boss for a meeting." He whispered quietly, America almost didn't catch it.

"Whuh? Aw, come on!" He whined, throwing his light skinned arms out in an exaggerated movement, "You just got here, man!"

"I-I am terribly sorry, Alfred-san. But my b-boss has told me to leave immediately and I...wouldn't want to..." He gulped slightly, "...upset him." Kiku ended, thinking about the Canadian- sure, he said nothing would happen- but how could he even be sure with the crazed nation? Kiku was on edge about everything now, and the drugs coursing through his veins weren't helping.

Giving his best pout, the American whined even more, making strained noises to show how disgruntled he was, "But Kikuuuuu! I wanted us to have an awesome weekend togetheeeeer!" He complained, standing up and jokingly glaring at the man, "You can't even stay another day? Like...I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." Alfred frowned, acting slightly like a spoiled child.

Kiku shook his head, "I- I cannot." He muttered, his hands shaking slightly; he didn't know why but he was staring to become very paranoid and scared, "I really have to leave now, Alfred-san."

"No, Kiku! Come on- just one more day, man! Pleeeeeaaaaase?" He begged, walking over to the other and getting on his knees, showing just how much he wanted him to stay, "Please- he said you could stay the weekend, Keeks! You can't just leave me here..."

"...A-Alfred, I...I can't!" He whispered, choking on his own words, "I- I would get in very big _tro__uble_, Alfred!" Kiku whimpered, "I really have to get going- he's expecting me to be there soon...!"

Sighing, the American seemed like he was giving up, looking down defeated, "...Fine..." Muttered the sad looking nation, "But-" Alfred quickly stood up, a big smile on his face, "Only if you can stop me!" He cheered with glee, running at the small Asian and scooping him up over his shoulder, making the other gasp, "Haha-!"

Before the other man could even finish his laugh, Kiku let out a blood curdling scream that could wake the dead, echoing around the room like a thousand screeching sirens, which was absolutely mortifying to the American holding the smaller male with a shocked gaze. The Japanese was sobbing loudly; his whole body completely tense and shaking like a leaf in the harsh wind.

Hurriedly, Alfred placed Kiku down, unsure of what just happened or why, "Oh my God- Keeks, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Oh God, I'm so sorry!" He cried, trying to inspect the petite man for whatever he did, only to receive a slap to the face and a shove; which only resulted in Kiku shoving himself back, since pushing the American was like pushing against a brick wall.

As Kiku fell to the hardwood floor, he scooted himself back into the couch, still releasing long strings of stinging tears, soaking his pale colored face, "L-leave me alone! Don't touch me!" He yelled back, still wailing loudly in some unknown pain of sorts; hands shaking as he covered his face from the others view of him in weakness, "D-don't t...touch me!" He hiccupped, throat constricting with every sob.

"Kiku, I'm sorry! What did I do? I didn't mean to be so rough, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you!" Alfred stated, running over to the man to help him up, but his help was shunned away with a trembling hand weakly swatting away his hand, "Dear God...I'm so sorry, Kiku! Can you at least tell me what I did?"

The only response he received was even louder crying and a harsh, terrible cough from Kiku, "Are you alright?" Asked Alfred, seeing his friend cough harshly, normally he wouldn't do anything- a cough is just a cough...but this time there was _blood_. And that was most certainly not normal for the American to witness, "Kiku, tell me what the hells wrong! I have to help you- you're coughing out blood man! You could be internally bleeding!" Alfred shouted, accidentally scaring the man.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" Sobbed Kiku, hacking out another handful of thin, oddly colored blood, "I swear I'm completely fine- there's no reason to be worried!"

"Kiku- you're bleeding from your fucking insides! That's not goddamn 'fine'! We have to get you to the hospital-" Alfred tried, grabbing the others arm to get him to try and lift him up; but Kiku was resistant and refused to allow the American touch him.

"I'm completely fine! I- I do not need medical attention, just some rest or something!" Kiku cried, hyperventilating without realizing, or even noticing it was getting harder and harder to breathe. "It's no..." The Japanese suddenly ended his sentence, eyes widening as he stared out into space, body stiffening to the point of almost being a rock if it weren't for his constant tremors.

"...Kiku...?" Asked Alfred, slowly reaching his arm out to shake the man awake, "...Kiku...Kiku!" He yelled, trying to see if the other would respond, but there was nothing. That's when he _really_ began to all out _panic_, "Oh my God, oh my God!" He screamed, hurriedly grabbing the small Asian bridal style and zooming off towards his car, "We have to get to a goddamn hospital, NOW." He yelled.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

A pained groan was heard in the large, unknown room, as the Asian sat up and opened his eyes to look around the said room; holding him in a small bed, tightly tucked into the white blankets. Shaking his head, Kiku tried to undo himself from this nightmare- he could have sworn he saw a heart monitor right next to him; It beeped faster, and the rustle of his own clothes caught his attention-

He was wearing a hospital gown, that meant they had to have seen what was happening to him...there's no doubt they probably ran tests on him as well, _he just hoped it would be kept secret_, "Oh God, I'm in a hospital..." Kiku sobbed lightly, immediately thinking about the horrifying punishments the Canadian would have in store for him, if he didn't kill him first that is.

The door creaked open to reveal a disappointed looking America, face plastered with an indescribable frown, "...So...you're awake." He whispered quietly and sadly as he walked closer to the sick, petite man, "...Kiku...speak to me _honestly_, here- and give me a good reason as to not believe what the doctors said." Alfred spoke calmly with a heavy sigh, brows furrowed up in worry.

The Japanese nation kept his mouth shut, looking away from the American with shame and embarrassment written over his features. Opening his mouth the slightest, his voice cracked as he spoke with a soft, fragile voice, "...What...did they tell you...?" He asked with a quivering lip and watering eyes.

_He was going to get killed..._

_Matthew would find out...Matthew would kill him._

_He didn't want to die..._

_And America didn't deserve this..._

"...They told me you were dying from an overdose..." Alfred muttered, feeling baffled about that one certain subject; a country dying from an OD was the hardest thing anyone could ever pull off, "How much did you _have_?" He questioned, hoping to get an answer from the man.

"I..." Started Japan, unsure of what to say, "...I don't know..." He whispered, seriously unsure...he could barely remember what he bought, much less how much he had.

Alfred sighed, unsure of what to even think of his best friend- hell, he didn't even know he did drugs...he just wished Kiku would tell him what was wrong instead of turning to drugs (at least, that's what he assumed). When he found this out, he felt like a failure of a friend...as if he had failed to help someone in need.

"Kiku...will...will you tell me who gave you those bruises?" He asked, wanting to know what was happening exactly with the island nation.

Kiku immediately shook his head, burying his head in his hands, "No...please, I can't talk about that..."

"You have to tell me!" He shouted lightly, feeling as if he were being chilled by the atmosphere, "We can't let this keep happening- who is it-? Is it Russia? Your boss? Who is it?" He questioned desperately, wanting to get to the bottom of this, wanting to help his friend.

"Alfred...I really can't talk about that." He whimpered, "I...I really can't!" Sobbed Kiku, "Please...tell the doctors to keep this a secret and let me leave!"

The other refused, "I can't do that Kiku, please, just tell me- I promise they won't hurt you anymore."

Kiku shook his head, "Alfred, just drop it." He hissed back harshly, "Just drop it and leave me alone!" He screamed back at the surprised American.

"You're not okay, Kiku- please, just let me help you-!" The American was quickly cut off from the rest of his sentence.

"**I know I'm not**!" He shouted, "But please, if you try to do anything about this- I'll die...and so will you..." Kiku whispered sadly, "Please, Alfred. For now at least, drop it. The person who's doing this...knows _everything_...about you- about me- about the _world._" Whimpered Kiku.

Alfred stood in mild realization, "...So he's...another country..." He whispered, "...And he..._knows? _Like...all of our _secrets_?"

The Japanese nation nodded meekly, "Now please...stop."

It was completely against his hero code- he couldn't let Kiku just live like this, it broke him so much on the inside, "...You can't even...tell me what he did?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." He whispered, "I couldn't change anything...he looked so _sincere_." Sniffled Kiku, "You really can't judge a book by its cover."

The rest of the hospitalization was spent in silence, until they were both allowed to leave, which of course, Kiku immediately grabbed his bags and left with a simple, 'I'm so sorry.'

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

He had already gone to his boss, who grudgingly allowed him to take another leave, making Kiku a very thankful man.

Arriving at his home, Kiku left his belongings, and packed some new, possibly needed essentials, and of course, gave his dog some food to survive while he was gone, "I've got what I need, I've got Russia's files, I only packed clothes, nothing that could disclose Matthew's location, nothing that could possibly upset him..." He continued listing, making sure very little was for him, and most was going to pleasing the Canadian, considering he was late.

Carefully strolling his bags outside, towards the waiting taxi, he made sure to remember everything. Pochi. Every single minute he was there, he had not seen or heard Pochi at all, and Pochi usually greets him at the door, "...Could something have happened to Pochi?" He thought aloud, "...What if he's hurt?" He whimpered loudly, before doing a double take to the taxi and the house.

Without a second though, he ran towards his cab and firmly placed his bags inside, heading towards the airport, where he would meet back with the Canadian. He couldn't worry about him at a time like this- it was either his own life or the dog's, and he was fairly sure if Pochi were hungry, he would have gone to the kind neighbors house...yeah, he's probably there.

Soon, ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty, before they arrived at the dreaded airport, Kiku's frail heart actually skipped a beat in fear, his eyes catching the sight of a slightly irritated Canadian glaring right over at him. He bit his lip, before asking the cab to stop, pulling on the door handle and stepping out with unsure tracks as he yanked on his luggage, "...Calm down..." He told himself.

Turning around, Kiku's chocolate eyes locked on a violent amethyst, and slowly...steadily...he took one...then two...three steps. His feet seemed to almost echo with every single movement he made against the floor, his heart was beating so fast, he felt unsteady and his face probably showed his fear.

Matthew watched the other approach with an almost regretful expression, but there was no way the other would ever defy him, he had him bound with a leash and collar, "...What took you so long, Kiku?" He hissed out, making the other gulp ever so slowly, and avert his gaze, which made the Canadian feel rather ignored, "Look at me when I talk to you." He ordered sternly.

The Japanese immediately looked up to him with a seemingly emotionless gaze; but Matthew knew exactly how scared and terrified he was, "Are you ready to go?"

"...Y-yes." Came the quiet, nearly unheard answer, the two then took off towards their plane, neither wanting to miss the flight. Although, both for different reasons.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

'_Here I am again_' Were Kiku's first thoughts as they entered the dreaded building of the Canadian nation, which he so dearly detested.

Matthew was the first to speak as he shut the door and firmly locked it with a key, looking over at the other with those same violet eyes, "You made many mistakes Kiku...you're lucky I'm in such a good mood you have the _files_, right?" He smirked lightly, already thinking of the many ways to torture the other if he did not have the information.

Kiku nodded quickly, his eyes already widening in fear and worry, "I- I have the files right here, Matthew! P-please, don't hurt me..." He whispered quietly, unzipping his luggage and pulling out the classified information, "I-it's all the information I could gather at America's house from Russia." Whimpered brutalized lips.

Snatching the files the moment Kiku gave them over, he opened the manila folder, showing every ounce of information typed up on paper in the monotone black and white, "...This is very, very good..." He smiled, "I never knew my brother had enough information on Russia to actually figure out the secrets to kill him."

"...A-Alfred was going to kill Russia?" He asked, the others name slipping his lips.

The other glared sharply, "...Did I say you could say another country's real name in _my _house?" He hissed, "I'M the only one you can call by name in here!" He scolded, watching the other grasp his arm so tightly it nearly bled, "...Glad you know your place, trash."

The Japanese nation only looked at the floor and held himself tighter, sobbing loudly, feeling very lucky to have his freedom and not have to be punished for a day, "I-I'm so sorry, Matthew...p-please, I'm so sorry." He ended with a bite to his lip.

Canada scoffed, snarling at the other, "I'll see you in my bedroom tonight, Kiku. I understand how deprived you must be." He smirked, "I have so many more new drugs to test on you! I recently made a new one as well..." Smiled the other, "And if you refuse to behave...well, do you want a repeat of the cyanide incident?" Came the sadistic question.

Kiku immediately shook his head, "N-no, no I don't!" He cried out, he could almost feel the poison again as it burned against his skin, creating mass destruction within his own body, refusing to let him breathe one ounce of oxygen, "It hurt..."

"I know it did..." Matthew spoke with a false hint of sincerity, "And so I'm asking you...do you want a repeat?" He inched closer to the other, grabbing him gently by the waist, his breath leaving a tingling sensation in the others ears, "I wouldn't mind doing that again, it seemed like so much fun...your screams and gasps for air." A pink, rather cold tongue traced the others ear with a slight nip at the end.

"...Please...don't do this to me...I'm sorry for fighting you...I swear, I won't do it again." He cried quietly, feeling an intense amount of fear as his adrenaline began pumping through his veins.

"Good boy." Chuckled the Canadian, "I have a surprise for you then...come on..." He urged, pulling the small island nation towards the desired location, "I need you to do a test, if you pass, then I leave you alone for another day, but if you fail, you have to stay in a certain place...and I'm afraid you'll have to say goodbye to Pochi."

Japan felt it was too much, he was so afraid he could barely speak right now, but he had to follow him, "...You...you have-?" He started, only to be stopped by the Canadian's needle-like look.

Pushing the other against a wall, the blond had begun to speak quietly at the other, "...I know you were talking to Alfred..."

Silence was the key word right now, and there was no way in hell the oriental was going to say that was true, "Of course not."

"Don't lie to me..." Hissed the larger nation, "I saw you talking to him...and I know what you were talking_about_!" He shouted, making the smaller male cringe.

"N-no, I didn't!" Fought Kiku, there was absolutely no chance the other knew what he and Alfred had spoken about.

"...I have Pochi, Kiku...and if you don't tell me the truth in less than one minute...I'm afraid he's going to die." Threatened Matthew, "So please, if you want your dog to die, I suggest you lie again."

Did he really know? How could he even tell if he was all the way in Canada? "...I...I..." Started Kiku, lips trembling in a sudden gush of anxiety, "I'm sorry! I told him- but I didn't give away anything! He found out about my injuries and t-the drugs, I couldn't do anything about it-!"

"I'm afraid that was the wrong answer, but thank you for telling me." He chuckled, "I just wanted to make sure you said nothing to him about this...but now it seems like you've gone off and opened your mouth to that stupid _bastard_." Growled out the nation, "You fucking _whore_."

"O-oh God..." Whimpered Kiku, about to burst into tears at the mistake.

"You are alone in this world..." He pulled out a knife, "And god...is not here." Smirked the Canadian.


	6. Chapter 6

No One Knew Me

Chapter 6

"M-Matthew…please…" Begged chocolate brown eyes, laden with tears and a broken expression with quivering lips, "Please don't, Matthew!" He cried out loudly, the few tears he had rolling down his hollowing cheeks, "Stop it!" He screamed, shaking the chair he was strapped to, the belt buckles barely budging from their tight wrap around the others bruising arms and legs.

There came an angered chuckle, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Hissed a slightly accented voice, fiery amethyst eyes boring a hateful hole into the man's soul, "You resorted to _begging_? Are you _that_ fucking pathetic?" Matthew screamed back, straightening his posture before raising a hand and slapping the other across the face with a resounding smack, "That isn't painful, suck it up."

Kiku sobbed loudly, face turned down from the harsh blow, his now reddened cheek beginning to bruise from how powerful the hit was. He dared not speak a word as his eyes closed; trying not to look at the two pieces of metal gruesomely punctured through his skin, the blood oozing out slowly and painfully as the cold steel blocked his warm blood flow.

Opening his lips and looking away as if nothing happened, the Canadian spoke, "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked, waiting for an answer as he stared at the light switch on the wall, his eyes trailing down the long wires connected from the light to the metal rods in Kiku's legs, "…Answer me, Kiku."

"Y-yes?" Came a hesitant voice, his lips slightly cut from the blade the other had inflicted upon his earlier, "I'm-I'm so sorry…Matthew…" He whimpered, watching the other step towards the light switch, "Matthew, please- I'm sorry!" He shouted out, "I'M SORRY!"

But it was too late, the other had already placed his hand upon the switch, looking over at the other with a crazed smile before he flipped the switch on, "I know you are." He chuckled, watching as the electricity wasted no time in getting to the other.

Kiku gave out a blood curdling screech as the volts of electricity raced into his system. The power in it made his whole being tremble in an indescribable agony, jaw clenching tightly as his voice screamed for mercy. Yet all he could hear besides the horrid buzzing sound was a door closing from where the Canadian had left.

Forcing his bloodshot eyes to look down, he could see the smoke coming from the area where his legs were truly being cooked by the electric current, before he swung his head back with his jaw clenched in pain. The volts had risen a level, nearly knocking him off his chair from how much his body shook in shock.

In one quick second, all he felt was a sudden _ba-bump_ and his heart stopped, before it jumped back to life, scaring the living being out of the poor Asian, who screamed even louder for the others help, "Ahh! Hng- M-mahhtthew!" Kiku sobbed and screamed at the same time, completely incoherent.

"Matthew!" Was cried loudly by the Japanese nation, whose tears tried so fiercely to run down his face, just like the beads of sweat exiting his body.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

An hour was what it took for the Canadian to come and open the door, flipping the switch and releasing the nation from his torture, "...Are you still alive, Kiku?"

There was a barely audible response, "...Y...yes..." Came the meek and breathless whisper.

"Just barely, huh?" He chuckled, pearly white teeth showing, "...Do you think you could do a job for me? Or would you prefer I torture you and hire someone else?"

"I-I'll do it!" Nearly screamed the man, "Please, just let me out of here and I'll do anything you want!" He cried loudly, eyes red and puffy from crying so much, not to mention they burnt from how dry they were, it felt like they were still being shocked with the electricity, "I swear!...I'll do anything!"

Matthew nodded slightly, "Good boy, Kiku." He chuckled, grabbing some gloves from his pocket and inserting his hand through the rubbery garment. With a quick motion, he grabbed the nails embedded in the others legs and forcefully yanked them out with nothing but a small cry from the Japanese nation.

Kiku shuddered, but bit his lip and dealt with the pain, "Thank you..."

"Don't thank me." Was Matthew's response, "Now, you're going to do this, there's no backing out, or I swear I'll have you go through a much more gruesome torture." He hissed, helping the other up from the chair, and walking him out of the basement, and up the stairs to a hallway that led to the Canadian's room.

"I- I won't." Whispered Kiku, thinking it was going to be another simple project from the other, or possibly even more drugs. Entering the room, he had sat on the others bed with permission, resting for a moment while Canada kept his distance. The other had laid a hand on him, making Kiku have the smallest momentary panic attack with a horrid crushing sensation in his stomach, before it all left him and he calmed down with a skip of his heart beat.

Matthew had laid him gently down on the bed, "Don't worry, I'm just going to make the pain go away." He said, pulling out his drawer and preparing a sterile needle for the other, filling it with a pure, clear substance. Grasping Japan's arm, he positioned the needle over a large vein, inserting it quickly with no resistance from the other.

There was a calming sigh from the oriental nation; who felt the immediate effects of the drug, with pain no longer in his system, and only a relaxing pleasure. Matthew placed the needle away and leaned over the bed, giving the other a small kiss while stroking his cheek, "I love it when you're so obedient, it makes me happy." He smiled.

"I'm glad..." Muttered Kiku, leaning into the touch, although it didn't last long before the other spoke again.

"Can you listen to the plan now, Kiku?" The other nodded, "...I need you to grab a nation for me, alright?" He continued, "I need you to get me Lithuania, you know him- he works with Russia and possibly has information that my brother had gotten wrong on the file."

The small nation nodded, "Hai...but won't the others notice? Like Estonia and Latvia- or even Russia?"

"You know Russia doesn't care about him as long as he has the land, and if the other two find out anything about this, you just get them as well." Matthew chuckled, "Also, before you decide to take any of them down, give yourself a small dose of steroids. You'll be nearly as invincible as me...and if this goes according to plan, I swear I won't kill you when I'm done with you."

Taking a small gulp, he asked, "You're going to get rid of me?"

"Only if you're useless." The large nation then added, "But of course; remember I truly love you. Because nobody else loves you- I doubt they'll even remember you."

Kiku let out a small sob, "That's not true..."

_Or was it?_

Matthew shushed the other, "Don't worry...you have me, right? I won't forget you." A small set of sobs continued to erupt from the petite nation, "Don't cry, Kiku." Spoke the Canadian leaning over the others frame, before hugging him lightly, "Don't cry, it absolutely breaks my heart..."

Completely ignoring everything the other did to him, Kiku hugged back with an iron grip, "I- I love you, Matthew." He whispered, a few tears escaping the prison within his broken eyes.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Alfred clutched his hair tightly, resting in his bed with a frantic and worried look, thoughts racing with things such as; _'Oh my God, what if Kiku's being hurt right now?' _and _'I can't believe I just let him leave like that!' _He was absolutely distressed for the other, fearing the worst was happening to his best friend, "...N-no...he should be all right, he said he was with his boss, didn't he?"

_But what if he didn't make it?_

_What if the bastard who was hurting him got him again?_

"Fuck!" He screamed, eyes laden with an uneasy feeling, "No...just calm down, Alfred...Kiku is totally fine- I'm going to end up growing gray hairs at this rate..." With that he decided to settle his feelings by calling the other to make sure he was okay. Alfred groped at the bedside table, reaching for his phone, which he had quickly gotten to and started typing out the numbers on his iPhone.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring- The person you have dialed is either unavailable or out of the area, please call again later._

"Damn..." He muttered, "That doesn't help at all...maybe Iggy can help...or China or something." That was all he needed to go ahead and call the Chinese nation, "...Hello?"

"...Why are you calling at three in the morning, America?"

"Huh? Oh shit." Was all Alfred replied with, "Um...have you seen Keeks anywhere? I like...haven't spoken to him in a while and I'm just worried."

The other nation was quiet for a moment, "Why would I care where he is? He's probably just sleeping or something, aru. Now please, shut up." Was his response before hanging up.

Alfred sighed, exasperated at the other, before going ahead and calling his former caretaker, "...Hello? Iggy are you there?"

"I'm here you twat...what do you want? It's a bit late..." Sighed the Englishman, "And please, don't tell me you're calling about a burger."

"Hey!" Shouted Alfred, a bit offended, "No I'm not calling about a burger- I was just wondering if you knew where Keeks was."

There was a small, thoughtful pause, "I'm not too sure, but he might just be at home, since I only saw him that one meeting where you nearly gave him a heart attack." Came the answer from the other line, where England was clearly listening to his former colony, "Is there anything else?"

Shaking his head, he continued, "No, I'm just a bit worried."

"Why would you be worried?" Asked the Briton.

"...I'm not too sure if I should tell you...but he hasn't been doing alright." He whispered, "I think someone might be...never-mind." He whispered, "I shouldn't tell you." Was all he said before hanging up. Alfred stared at his phone profoundly, thinking deeply about the situation and what Kiku had told him.

So far, he knew three things about this guy: He's a country, one that looks kind and sincere on the outside, but is (from Alfred's view) a complete asshole on the inside, and knows all of our secrets. So this guy was dangerous, and managed to steal some files from a powerful country- but there haven't been any reports of missing files...

"My files..." He muttered, eyes widening in shock and realization, before he slammed his phone down on the bedside table and ran out of his room, towards his government office where he stashed countless information about the world, "Fucking shit!" He cursed again, reaching the room and throwing open the drawer where all files were located, and he began shifting through them, making sure every single country was there, "Okay...I've got- there!" He shouted and nothing, pointing at the missing file.

"Damn it! The bastard had gotten into my house- how the fuck did that happen? I made sure to have my security heavily installed, bro!" He shouted, and looked around the missing file to see if it was just misplaced, "I'm missing Russia's file...and a few others...holy shit." He whispered, realizing his own wasn't even in here, "Kiku was right! He does know!"

But who could have even known where this was at? It had to have been someone close... "Is that even possible?" Muttered Alfred, "Do I have any frienemies?

There was Russia...and China...but he couldn't think of many others, since they weren't close at all. "Who the hell could have held a grudge against me and Russia? Besides Russia holding a grudge on Japan...but that wouldn't make sense! Why would he take his own file if I already have the backup information on my computer?"

Alfred scratched his head, "...All this thinking hurts..." He mustered, feeling confused and unsure about things.

"Wait a second..." He whispered, "...Why would he have been so nervous at the meeting?" He asked himself, thinking back to what England said, "...The guy must have been at the meeting...in what direction did Kiku look before I got to him?" He asked lightly, forcing his brain to think, but he couldn't really remember much from that time.

"He also looked behind me..." Continued Alfred, his brain nearly frying itself, "...The only countries that sit close to me is my family in the G-8." But they were all friends/frienemies in there, so he should probably scratch Germany and Italy out of that...he'll scratch out Artie too, since he didn't seem like he had bad intentions.

Francis doesn't count for anything.

Well, there was no way in hell Mattie would do that either..."There's no way Mattie would do that." He chuckled.

"_...he looked so sincere." Sniffled Kiku, "You really can't judge a book by it's cover."_

That means he pretty much had to add everyone to the equation again, "...If they looked kind and sincere on the outside...then it couldn't have been Russia, am I right?" He chuckled, "Sincere...I doubt it was China then, he seems to be a bit angry at Keeks still...what about Italy?"

His face paled, "...Dear lord I hope not. The whole universe would implode." He muttered, sounding quite serious, "...Shit, Germany can't be in there, he changed..." Alfred thought for a moment longer, "...It absolutely can't be Mattie! He came over and played with me a while ago...and he doesn't have some bad feud with Keeks..."

"But...it's pretty much down to my family..." He whispered, thinking back to it.

_What if it **was** Matthew?_

"Maybe it's Arthur...but he doesn't seem to have anything wrong with Kiku..." He whispered, looking down at the floor, before running up to his room again.

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Matthew laid in bed with Kiku, simply relaxing as he held on to the other, messing with his hair every so often, "Are you okay, now?" He muttered, a bit bored, wanting to get a high himself, but for some odd reason, he had forgotten to buy more pot.

"Yes, I'm better." Whispered the nation leaning into the others warm and yet cold embrace, "...Why are you being so nice?"

"I felt bad for electrocuting you for an hour with nothing to ease the pain." He lied, "Would you prefer I left you to rot?"

Shaking his head, he answered the other, "N-no...I really appreciate it." He whispered, about to speak again, until the Canadian's phone rang.

"The hell...?" He asked, looking at his smartphone and seeing Alfred call, "Why is Alfred calling me, Kiku?" He sneered, completely scaring the other again.

"I- I don't know, I never told him your name!" He swore, looking at the other with pleading eyes, "I never told him!"

Taking the others word, he placed a finger to his lips with a harsh look aimed at Kiku and answered the phone, "Hello?"

A bit of static was heard before the other answered, "Hey, Mattie...um...what's up?"

Unamused, the Canadian got straight to the point, "Why are you calling, Alfred? I'm busy."

"Well...there's some stuff that's been going on with Kiku and...well, are you involved with any of this shit?" He whispered uncertainly, "Someone's been hurting Kiku and possibly forcing him to take drugs too. I know Keeks and well...he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would turn to drugs."

Again, he shot the darkest glare he could at Kiku, which made him cry out very lightly, but too lightly for the phone to pick up.

Alfred heard it though, but he wasn't saying anything about it, until he was sure, "I'm sorry for assuming this, Mattie. I just wanted to make sure I don't target the wrong person." He kept the hiss back.

"No, it wasn't me." He drawled out dryly, "Hell, he doesn't even come over, Al. He visits everyone else, but me- I'm pretty much nonexistent to everyone." He growled lightly, directing another glare at Kiku, who just scuttled away from the bed and out the door, "He's not here, and no, I would never hurt him."

Nodding to himself, but staying unconvinced, Alfred spoke, "That's good to hear, bro. I knew you weren't capable of being mean." He chuckled with bemusement at his brother.

"Okay, I'll talk to you some other time." Finished the Canadian, pressing 'End' on the phone and throwing it on the bed, getting out as well and going after the Japanese nation, "Kiku, you can come back- I'm not mad at you, the dumbass doesn't know."

Kiku walked back gently, looking worried and unsure, "...Y-you're not angry at me, are you?" He asked, fear lacing his words.

"Of course I'm not." Spoke Matthew, grabbing the others hand, "If I were to be found out, then you would be six feet under." He deadpanned.

He gave a nod, "I understand...and I'm sorry for even...saying anything. I'll never betray you like that again."

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

Kiku stepped out of the jet black car Matthew had rented out for him, and headed straight towards the house in front of him that belonged to a certain Lithuanian. He hid the gun further in his coat, and stepped up to the door, ringing the bell.

The Baltic nation opened the door carefully, "...Ah, Japan?" He asked, opening it widely, "Come in, I wouldn't want you staying in this freezing weather-" Toris closed the door behind him, "-would you like some coffee?" He asked kindly.

_Click._

Chocolate brown eyes gazed venomously at the other nation, handgun held directly above the others eyes, "...Lithuania-san, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow you for a few days...a certain someone wants to talk to you for some information on a specific nation.

"...Don't shoot." He muttered, keeping calm in the situation, "Why are you doing this?"

"I already stated that somebody has hired my services." Hissed Kiku, "You have to come with me, hurry, take anything you want and let's go."

Toris shook his head, "I refuse to leave if I will be hurt in any way." Green eyes stood serious.

Kiku nodded, "You won't be hurt, we only need a few questions, and I shall bring you back. There's no need to use force if you comply, you are safe with me."

The second nation nodded and agreed to the terms, keeping himself calm, "...Do you promise me my life?"

"I promise..." He whispered, but knew that if it came to Canada, he would most definitely kill him, if not use him as well, "Now let's go."

.:.:.l NoOneKnewMe l.:.:.

"Good job, Kiku." Chuckled the Canadian, whom held Lithuania hostage on the couch, "For once you didn't _screw up_!" He hissed back at the Japanese, who only bit his lip and looked down, dressed in his normal yukata and bringing Matthew a nice meal.

The hostage stared at this display of emotion in shock, "...Canada...you're America's brother, aren't you?" He whispered, "...What are you doing to Japan?"

Kiku only shook his head at the other, "Don't ask questions."

"Nicely said, Jap." He muttered, looking at the Baltic nation with a slight hate, "...I need to ask a few questions about Russia. If you do not resist anything, force will not be necessary." He spoke, leaning down to the others eyes level before asking, "How can I kill that son of a bitch?"

Toris looked worried for a moment, "...I...you have to..." He stood silenced before shaking his head, denying the other access, "I don't care how much he hurt us, I won't say that!"

Matthew looked impressed for a moment, looking back at the Asian, "Why can't you be that dedicated to me? I would appreciate it if you wouldn't open your mouth unless it was for certain reasons." He lectured, and looked at the Lithuanian again, "The problem with that is, I will extract that information from you, and it doesn't matter that you won't say it- because I'll make you _break_." Came the snarl.

"Just try." Fought back the helpless nation.

Smirking, the Canadian turned towards Kiku and tightly grabbed his hair, pushing him to the floor, "I know what Russia does to his servants." He chuckled, slamming the poor island's head on the floor, who cried out loudly in pain, "He hurt you when he was angry; he always reeked of vodka." He chuckled, taking the glass of vodka he conveniently had, and poured it all over Kiku, getting a lighter he lit it above the others head, "Remember how he used to burn you? Or how he would just throw you out in the freezing snow?"

Toris looked at the display with a horrified expression, "Don't..." He whispered, having a flashback of that time, "...Don't do it."

The Canadian then raised Kiku up by the sleeve, "Get up." He sneered, throwing him on the couch, "Would you like a demonstration of being raped as well?" He asked.

Lithuania shook his head quickly, "No! Don't hurt him anymore- he's completely innocent, he never did anything, don't hurt him!" He cried, wanting to go over to the defenseless Asian.

Matthew pulled out a small knife, drawing it across the others exposed thigh, "I could scar him forever...both mentally and physically." The small line drew blood, but Kiku seemed to either not feel it, or just ignored it. Now the blond had taken out a syringe, "This, Lithuania, is Heroin." Matthew placed the needle over the others arm, "And he better like it or-"

"Stop it..." Whimpered Toris, biting his lip in pain.

In a sudden burst of rage, Matthew jabbed the needle in and spilled its contents into the older nation's veins, then threw it away and slammed Kiku into the couch by his throat, constricting air flow. "He better like it or I will fucking torture him." He clenched the others throat tightly, turning his head around to glare at the brown haired man, "Let's hear him beg for mercy, no?"

"NO! Stop this- stop this at once!" Screamed Toris, trying to get up from the seat, only to be stopped by the rope wound around his wrists and ankles, "Leave Japan alone! I'll tell you what you want, but please stop!" He shouted back, tears threatening to fall from the atrocious memories he suffered from and for the poor nation in the others possession.

Matthew smiled now, leaving the other to breathe deeply, coughing lightly on the breath he missed, "...Alright then...how do I kill Russia?"

Taking a large gulp, he started, "You have to..." Lithuania gasped at the request, "...First you have to weaken the actual country's state- weaken the nation, and you'll weaken him. Once he's weak enough, all you have to do is make him beg for mercy, that's when you can actually tear him apart and Russia would be practically non-existent. His people would die..."

It seemed as if no matter how horrid this was, the Canadian nation was fully intent on murdering the Russian, "...That's good...your information matches the file." He chuckled darkly, sitting on the couch next to the small, trembling island nation, "But...I'm afraid I can't let you go, now that you know who I am."

"...W-what?" He asked, looking over at Japan, then at Canada, "But he said-!"

"Exactly- but I never agreed to anything he said." Hissed the blond, "You fell for his kindness, which I installed into him by my _unkindness_."

The Baltic nation shook his head, "No, you can't keep me here! The others will notice, so will Russia and the whole world!"

Giving a scoff he answered, "You know that all the world- including Russia, only cared about land. Plus, due to how small and insignificant you are, they won't notice you missing for a while, and by then...I could have you just as whipped as I have Kiku over there."

Lithuania shook his head, "No." And shook it again, "You can't possibly. What did I ever do to you! Why would you need me to get to Russia, is it something he did?"

"Something he did?" Scoffed Matthew, "It's more like something the ENTIRE WORLD did!" He screeched, throwing the bottle of empty vodka and smashing it against the others skull, who cried loudly, "Nobody can ever fucking remember who I am! It's always America's brother, or America himself! Not even my own damn father remembers me!"

"Isn't that a personal problem?" He hissed back, now bleeding from a large gash on his temple, "I don't go insane and try to murder other nations just because they don't see me!"

"But they DO see you!" He screamed back, "I'm invisible to everyone- I could say hi to some random nation, and they wouldn't even look at me! Last time everyone thought I was a ghost!" Matthew huffed, glaring over at the island nation on the couch, "Hell- he didn't even realize who I was until I kidnapped him and turned him into a crying mess!"

The Lithuanian looked over at both of them and nodded, "...You have this all planned out don't you?" He muttered, "That's why nobody's noticed anything about Japan...how long has he been here?"

"Just a couple of weeks." Stated the Canadian, proud of his work, "Look at him, a once proud country, reduced to nothing but a trembling heap. I have to say, his crying gets annoying, but at least he's not powerful, or that would have been a problem."

"So you're proud of this?" Hissed back the Lithuanian, "How the hell could you have a smile on your face while hurting another country? He never did anything to you!" He screamed, trying to rip himself out of his binds, "Why the fuck would you even think of doing this?

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Lithuania." He whispered, violet eyes glaring daggers at the other, "...You're not me..." Hissed Matthew, his clone suddenly appearing behind the couch the Lithuanian was on. The copy smirked as he lifted a hand, forcing it's way into the others unsuspecting skull, groping around for the desired information that could murder the entire country if desired as well.

"What's-?" Whispered the brunette man, sight blurring from behind blue eyes, mind boggled at the sudden intrusion, before it finally faded to black and he slumped over the couch.

The Canadian's copy now looked like an exact replica of Lithuania, before quickly shifting back to a certain blond, _'It seems he lied to us- the papers you have are not fully correct, and he skipped on an important part of Russia's demise.'_

Shaking his head he murmured, "I wouldn't expect any more- Kiku..." He shouted, looking over at the man, "Go take Lithuania to the basement." The other nodded meekly, complying with the orders.


End file.
